Elemental mi querido Alfred
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Despues de varios meses sin ningún caso interesante, Arthur y Alfred reciben una invitación para una fiesta. ¿Quien hubiese pensado, que para tener un caso decente, habrían tenido que pagar tan alto "precio"?
1. Invitación

Hi everyone! Ya estoy de vuelta…más o menos… todavía estoy con exámenes pero A-chan no paraba de insistirme en que suba lo que llevo hasta ahora de la nueva historia… y aquí está. Todavía me quedan varias cosas que "pulir", por lo que puede que haga algunos cambios en este capítulo conforme avance la historia (si los hago ya os avisare =D)

Como siempre, acepto cualquier tipo de críticas y si no os gusta os doy permiso para pedirle a España algunos tomates y lanzármelos TT^TT

Y lo más importante, doy un millón de gracias a A-chan ya que me ha aconsejado en muchas cosas y me ha aclarado las dudas que me iban surgiendo mientras escribía.

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen (ya que si lo fuesen Alfred y Arthur serían pareja oficial) solo hago esto por y para divertir.

_**Aviso:**_ Los personajes han cambiado un poco, Arthur habla más formal y es más caballeroso con la gente (excepto con Alfred, como no).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llamé a la puerta del dormitorio varias veces antes de entrar. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por velas pero, a pesar de la poca luz, pude encontrar fácilmente a mi compañero de piso.

Siempre estaba en el mismo sitio, sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana, fumando una pipa y leyendo el periódico con cara aburrida. Me acerqué a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y así iluminar algo la sala, pero el tiempo no era muy oportuno… casi nunca era oportuno. Para un día al mes que hubiese sol, el resto eran días nublados o con lluvia, aunque no es de extrañar si uno vive en Londres.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-Abrir para que entre más luz y así evitar que te quedes ciego.

Me acerqué por detrás para ojear el periódico. En las noticias anunciaban como una banda de traficantes de opio había sido capturada con éxito la pasada noche por el Scotland Yard.

Mi compañero pasó la hoja como si nada y siguió hojeando las páginas en busca de algo.

-¿Ya estás buscando nuevos casos?

-Para qué sino me he comprado el periódico- respondió sarcásticamente.

Para ser sincero nunca hubiese imaginado tener un compañero de piso tan… peculiar. A pesar de que a primera vista parece una persona completamente normal; no muy alto, delgado, piel pálida y con un carácter más o menos desagradable, tiene una mente brillante y muy observadora. Nos conocimos a través de un amigo común, Kiku. Yo buscaba desesperadamente un sitio para vivir en Londres, ya que mi economía no me permitía comprar una casa y él conocía a alguien que estaba buscando un "compañero de piso" debido a que el alquiler no lo podía pagar solo, por lo que nos presentó.

Y aquí estoy, viviendo en Baker Street nº221 B junto a Arthur Kirkland, también conocido como Sherlock Holmes y… mi amor no correspondido.

Lo primero que me cautivó fueron sus ojos, brillantes y de color verde esmeralda que observaban todo con precisión e interés. Pero, cuando de verdad me fijé en él fue en el caso del _"Estudio En Escarlata"_; sus observaciones meticulosas, su descripción del supuesto asesino, su estrategia para atraer al criminal, sus deducciones de lo ocurrido… Todas y cada una de sus acciones me atraían como un imán, y antes de que me diese cuenta, ya me había enamorado.

-Nada interesante en el periódico- lo arrojó lejos enfadado- No he tenido un caso interesante en meses, ¡meses! Alfred ¿tú sabes cuantos días tiene un mes? Puede contener 30 o 31 según de qué mes se trate, pero si hablamos de Febrero serían 28 días o 29, por lo que si contamos…

-Sí lo sé- dije sin prestarle ninguna atención. Ya había soltado varias veces esa charla en las últimas semanas- y ¿qué hay del caso de tráfico de opio? Fue bastante reñido atraparlos.

-Hubiese sido más rápido si no tuviésemos como policías a unos incompetentes como ellos, y si encima les dirige ese tal Ludwing…

-Pues mira que guardas bien tus apariencias cuando estas con ellos…

-Alfred, un caballero siempre tiene que guardar las apariencias, pero ese no es el punto, sino consigo un caso interesante pronto, me pego un tiro.

-¡¿Qué? No lo dirás en serio ¿verdad? ¿Quién me ayudará a pagar el alquiler si tú mueres? Sin mencionar que me metería en problemas si encuentran tu cadáver aquí…

Arthur me lanzó una mirada asesina mientras yo me reía por lo bajo, era muy fácil hacerle enfadar y, para qué engañarnos, me encantaba hacerle rabiar.

Se levantó y cogió el montón de cartas que había recibido ese día.

-Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida, muy aburrida, extremadamente aburrida- mientras decía eso, arrojaba una por una a la papelera sin molestarse en abrirlas.

-¿Cómo sabes si son aburridas si no las abres y las lees?

-Mi querido Alfred, solo me hace falta el nombre de la persona para saber qué quieren. Cogió una carta de la basura, miró el nombre y me la entregó.

-Esta mujer, Anna Johnson ha perdido su anillo de compromiso o, mejor dicho, se lo han robado. ¿Quién fue? Muy fácil, su marido lo vendió el otro día para emborracharse.

Abrí la carta y leí. En efecto, lo escribía una mujer pidiendo que buscase su anillo perdido.

-La carta escrita por Mark Owen- dijo mientras leía el nombre y me la entregaba- explica que su mujer hace varios días que no vuelve a casa desde que se fue a comprar.

Abrí el sobre con dicho nombre y leí.

-¿Y qué crees que ha pasado con ella? ¿La han secuestrado?

-Si se puede llamar secuestro cuando uno se va por voluntad propia con otra persona, entonces sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que ahora mismo estará disfrutando del sol y las playas españolas de la mano de su cocinero y actual amante- dio una calada a su pipa.- ¿Me crees ahora cuando digo que son aburridas?

A pesar de ser un detective privado, Arthur tiene la costumbre de solo aceptar aquellos casos que despiertan su interés, por lo que la gran mayoría terminan inevitablemente en la basura.

Bajé a la cocina a prepararme algo. En estos meses era casi imposible mantener una conversación agradable con él, ya que solo hablaba de las diferentes formas de suicidarse si no le daban pronto un caso de su agrado. Nada más salir me encontré un sobre en el suelo delante de la entrada que antes no estaba, lo cogí y empecé a observarlo. No tenía remitente ni nada que pudiese identificar quien lo mandaba, solo había un sello dorado que cerraba dicho sobre.

Nunca había visto ese símbolo antes, parecía una flor dorada de muchos pétalos, pero eso no me decía nada. Subí lentamente mientras seguía observando aquella extraña carta anónima. Llamé a la puerta la cual me contestó una voz de forma seca.

-Estoy ocupado.

Abrí sin hacerle caso. Llamaba a la puerta por simple inercia además, ya me conocía sus "estoy ocupado". La habitación volvía a estar en penumbra, había cerrado de nuevo las cortinas, y se estaba paseando por la habitación mientras murmuraba fórmulas químicas complejas.

-Ha llegado otra carta.

-Ya sabes dónde está la papelera.

-Pero ésta es diferente, no lleva remitente solo un simple sello de una flor dorada.

Paró de repente y le enseñé la carta, antes de darme cuenta me la había quitado de las manos y abría bruscamente una de las cortinas mientras miraba el sello fijamente. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de la emoción y una chispa de entendimiento cruzó su mirada.

-Alfred ¿sabes quién manda esta carta?

-No, como ya te he dicho es anónima.

-Yo no diría que es totalmente anónima, no te fijes en cosas elementales Alfred, obsérvala bien, ¿qué ves?

-Una flor dorada con 1…2…16 pétalos.

-Sí, y ¿qué nos quiere decir la flor?

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora los sellos de flores hablan? Creo que Arthur debería dormir más"

-Erm… yo no escucho nada…

-No me refiero a eso, sino al significado de la flor. Su nombre en latín es Chrysanthemum también denominada crisantemo que en tu país es conocida como…

-La flor de la alegría- respondí de inmediato. -En Chicago es la flor oficial.

-Muy bien- me alagó- pero eso no es todo. Es una flor que crece en Noviembre y tiene varios usos medicinales y también es un excelente insecticida.

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con el remitente? ¿El que nos envía la carta es un botánico?

-Tranquilo, todavía no hemos acabado. El crisantemo es original de China, pero fue introducida más tarde en Japón, más o menos en el siglo VIII, el emperador de Japón quedó tan maravillado con esa flor que decidió adoptarla como sello Imperial. Además, y esto es lo más importante, Chrysanthemum en japonés se escribe Kiku- terminó su discurso dando una profunda calada a su pipa.

-¿Kiku? ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo japonés?

-Ese mismo. Pero… todavía no consigo identificar de donde provienen estas manchas.

-Oh, eso fue de mi hamburguesa, perdona.

-Hambur… ¿qué?

-Hamburguesa. Cuando viajé a Estados Unidos el año pasado, unos amigos me enseñaron esta comida, y la verdad es que está buenísima, ¿quieres que te prepare una?

-Mmm, no gracias.

Volvió a centrar su mirada en la carta. Empecé a ponerme nervioso sin motivo aparente, pero me resultaba raro que Kiku le enviase una carta en vez de visitarle personalmente como hacía de vez en cuando.

Arthur cogió un abrecartas y cortó limpiamente la parte de arriba. Sacó el contenido y leyó:

_Estimado Arthur Kirkland-san: 10 de Octubre de 1885_

_Me gustaría invitar a su amigo Alfred-san y a usted a la cena que tengo organizada para el 12 de Octubre en mi casa de Edwardes Square._

_Firmado: __

No había firma. Dobló la carta cuidadosamente y volvió a meterla en el sobre.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Doce de Octubre, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Alfred prepárate, porque esta noche tenemos fiesta- me dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Arthur, para mi sorpresa, estuvo callado gran parte del tiempo que tomó hasta llegar a Edwardes Square. Normalmente estaba muy animado cuando llegaban esta clase de invitaciones, no solo porque habría mujeres y alcohol gratis sino porque las fiestas eran una gran fuente de información…según él; pero el único sonido que se escuchaba era el trotar de los caballos del carruaje y la de alguna que otra conversación trivial de las cuales solo obtenía monosílabos de su parte.

-Arthur ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Eh?- apartó la vista de la ventana y me miró perdido.

-Que si te pasa algo… te noto muy distraído desde que salimos.

-Am… perdona es que estoy un poco cansado, no he dormido muy bien estos días…

-Ya veo- respondí no muy convencido- por cierto hay una cosa que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza… ¿porqué Kiku mandó la carta de forma anónima? Era solo la invitación a una fiesta, no veo necesario tanto secretismo…

-Bueno, últimamente le ha dado por hacerme enigmas a ver si soy capaz de resolverlos, pero todavía le queda mucho camino si cree que con esos puzzles para principiantes va a engañar al GRAN Sherlock Holmes- respondió con aires de superioridad.

-Definitivamente lo de "gran" te pega bastante.

-Por supuesto, eso ni lo dudes… espe... ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-¿Pues a qué va a ser? A tus GRANdes y enormes cejas.

-¡Mis cejas son perfectas!

-Sí, perfectamente monstruosas hahahaha.

-_Shut up! _

-Oye Artie ¿algún día me dejaras un pelo de tus cejas? Seguro que mirándolas por un microscopio podríamos hacer un gran avance en la medicina o… ¡algo mejor! puede que descubramos nuevas formas de vida en ellas ¡hahaha!

-Alfred F. Jones ¡acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!- grito mientras se lanzaba directo a asfixiarme, movimiento que esquivé rápidamente.

-Todos sabemos que la verdad duele, pero tampoco hace falta ponerse así- no paraba de reírme, era tan fácil sacarle de sus casillas.

-_Bloody git!_ Cuando te coja no dirás lo mismo… ¡porque estarás muerto!- volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, hecho una furia.

Después de varios minutos esquivando a duras penas, Arthur consiguió coger el cuello de mi camisa celebrándolo con un "_I catch you, holy shit!_" y se enrolló el resto del camino con una explicación muy detallada de lo dolorosa y lenta que iba a ser mi muerte en esos instantes. El carruaje se detuvo con un relinche de los caballos, pero él seguía inmerso en sus maquiavélicos pensamientos.

-Mmm me alegro que pienses en mi muerte como una forma de autosatisfacción pero creo que deberías soltarme.

-Já ¿te has arrepentido?

-Sinceramente no, pero ya hemos llegado y no es muy caballeroso hacerse esperar.

-¿Quéééé?- rápidamente soltó mi camisa y empezó a arreglarse sus ropas y cabellos como pudo.

-Artie no hace falta que te arregles más, estás muy bien ahora mismo- le susurré al oído.

-¡_I…idiot_! no te acerques tanto- desvió la mirada y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del carruaje- y también deja de llamarme así, es vergonzoso…- no me miró a la cara pero pude ver que tenía las orejas rojas como un tomate.

Nada más salir un olor a humedad, tierra mojada y césped recién cortado nos recibió. No pude evitar soltar un silbido de admiración, las calles de Edwardes Square eran más sorprendentes de lo que había imaginado, casas gigantescas con jardines aún más gigantescos se extendían a lo largo de una calle que no parecía tener fin. Sin lugar a dudas un sitio ideal para gente adinerada.

Una sirvienta nos abrió la puerta que separaba la calle del jardín privado de Kiku. Conforme avanzábamos por un camino de piedras pude admirar una gran variedad de árboles y plantas de diferentes tamaños y colores. El aroma que se respiraba en el ambiente, más que agobiante, era relajante a pesar de estar rodeado por diferentes tipos de fragancias. En uno de los laterales del jardín se podía observar un lago con carpas anaranjadas y blanquecinas que sorteaban las raíces de los nenúfares que descansaban sobre la superficie del agua.

El jardín me había dejado con la boca abierta y cuando entré en la mansión descubrí que aún podía abrirla más. El suelo estaba recubierto de madera tan lisa y brillante que podías apreciar tu cara si te fijabas bien. Los muebles eran de estilo japonés dándole un toque tradicional a la vez que lujoso y las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros y pinturas de paisajes que seguramente representarían sitios de Japón. En el centro de la estancia había unas enormes escaleras de roble que daban al segundo piso.

Otro de los sirvientes de acercó y cogió nuestras chaquetas haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Señor Holmes, Watson, síganme por favor, les llevaré donde están los demás invitados- dijo la sirvienta mientras abría una de las puertas laterales.

La puerta desembocaba a una enorme sala completamente iluminada por lámparas de cristal que colgaban elegantemente del techo y lanzaban destellos de colores según el ángulo con que se observaban, manjares de todo tipo estaban esparcidos por mesas de pino y manteles blancos sin ninguna arruga ni mancha, una pequeña orquesta tocaba de fondo para darle un ambiente más formal a la fiesta. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención no fue eso, sino el hecho de que…

-Solo hay hombres- murmuró decepcionado Arthur.

Paseé la mirada por la sala. Hombres de diferentes nacionalidades discutian asuntos políticos, hobbies y cosas triviales, pero ni el rastro de una mujer.

Un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes oscuros se acercó a nosotros.

-Arthur, Alfred, bienvenidos, habéis llegado pronto. Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy duro.

-No, que va Heracles, gracias por preguntar- dije dándole la mano.

Arthur también se la estrechó, pero su mirada estaba recorriendo la sala buscando algo.

-Heracles, no quiero ser maleducado pero me ha resultado raro que sea usted el que nos reciba en vez de Kiku, ¿hay algún motivo para su ausencia?- preguntó extrañado.

-¡Ah! Sí, perdona, es que su salud es muy delicada en estos momentos, por lo que ha decidido quedarse en su habitación.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto… ¿sería un inconveniente que fuésemos a saludarle?

-Ninguno, seguidme.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a las grandes escaleras de la entrada y subió al piso de arriba seguido por nosotros. El segundo piso estaba formado por dos pasillos horizontales cubiertos por una alfombra de terciopelo color granate y con bordados dorados que resaltaba aún más el color madera del suelo. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas por más cuadros japoneses y otros objetos que no pude identificar.

-"Sin duda ama su tierra"- pensé.

Se dirigió al pasillo izquierdo y se paró delante de una puerta que golpeó dos veces.

-Kiku; Arthur y Alfred han venido a verte- dijo delante de ésta sin abrirla.

-Haz que pasen- se oyó una voz ronca desde el otro lado.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la habitación estaba totalmente en penumbra, solo iluminada ahora por la luz del pasillo. Por lo poco que pude apreciar, la sala era de estilo japonés antiguo y había un gran futón en el centro. Dentro de él, se encontraba Kiku que se estaba incorporando lentamente.

-Vaya a llegado pronto Arthur-san- saludó con voz ronca.

-Nunca me perdería una fiesta organizada por usted- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Alfred-san- me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Veo que tiene la voz tomada ¿Le ha visto algún médico?- pregunté preocupado. A pesar de que no nos habíamos visto desde hace tiempo, Kiku era un amigo muy preciado.

-Sí, no se preocupe, los médicos me han dicho que solo necesito un poco de reposo- tosió un poco- como veis no puedo hablar muy bien, pero me alegro que os hayáis tomado las molestias de pasar a verme.

-No hay problema- añadió Arthur- en ese caso le dejaremos descansar.

-Disfrutad de la fiesta.

Heracles volvió a cerrar con cuidado la puerta. Bajamos de nuevo al salón principal.

-Hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo, si Kiku está enfermo ¿por qué molestarse en hacer una fiesta?

-Llevaba desde principios de Octubre organizándola y ya había enviado las invitaciones por lo que, a pesar de su delicada salud, quiso continuarla.

-¿Delicada salud? No sabía nada de eso- miré acusadamente a Arthur.

-Estabas tan absorto con tu trabajo en el hospital que no me escuchaste cuando te lo dije- se excuso.

-Ya… y ¿qué le pasa?

-Todavía no lo sabemos, los médicos están haciéndole pruebas para saber qué clase de enfermedad es, pero no nos han dicho los resultados todavía- la mirada de Heracles se entristeció.

-Bu-bueno ahora lo que tenéis que hacer vosotros dos es tomaros las cosas con calma- dije rápidamente al ver que me metí en un tema un poco delicado.

Heracles me sonrió tristemente, luego de hablar un rato más con él, se marchó a recibir a los invitados que llegaban. El olor a comida empezó a abrirme el apetito y me dirigí a una de las mesas. Mientras elegía que coger, alguien se acercó por detrás.

-_Oh la la_ pero a quién tenemos aquí, si es el famoso Arthur acompañado de _le petit_ Alfred.

-Para ti es Sherlock Holmes, Francis- dijo Arthur secamente y sin ningún tipo de caballerosidad.

-_Pardon_ _mesier_- respondió en tono burlón- y a ¿qué debemos tú visita? Que yo sepa no eres un miembro de la alta sociedad para estar aquí.

-Já, y ¿tú sí? Que yo sepa eres solo un detective, a no, espera, ERAS un detective- recalcó.

-Es cierto, lo era, pero ahora soy el encargado del _buffet_ de esta fiesta, Kiku me lo pidió expresamente, y lo veo normal, la comida inglesa no tiene nada que hacer frente a la francesa.

-Ya me parecía raro que no hubiese nada comestible en las mesas.

Me fui alejando lentamente de esos dos. Cuando empiezan a discutir lo mejor es mantenerse lejos, y eso lo aprendí a base de varios golpes que me había llevado al intentar separarlos en más de una ocasión.

Mi disimulada escapada fue interrumpida por un grito y el sonido de algo romperse. Busqué el causante de esa voz pero todos en la sala parecían igual de extrañados que yo. Por su parte, Arthur salía corriendo hacia la entrada principal, sin pensármelo le seguí. En la entrada le perdí de vista, busqué por los alrededores y vi que una de las puertas estaba abierta de par en par. Me asomé y por cómo era la sala supe que estaba en la biblioteca. Enormes estanterías llenas de libros cubrían las paredes, un globo terráqueo antiguo decoraba el centro de la sala y al fondo se podía ver una mesa situada enfrente de un ventanal abarrotada de libros, manuscritos y papeles desordenados. Arthur estaba situado junto al sillón que presidía la mesa sujetando a una sirvienta desmayada. Lo miraba fijamente, con expresión fría en el rostro. Me situé a su lado y no pude evitar lanzar un grito ahogado. Varios de los invitados empezaron a entrar en la sala curiosos de ver lo que pasaba.

Me acerqué al cuerpo y me dispuse a tomarle el pulso, primero en la muñeca, y luego en el cuello.

Nada.

Me separé lentamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando mis puños.

-Alfred…

-Está muerto Arthur… Kiku… está muerto- dije firmemente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A las fans de Kiku**: No me odiéis, no me odiéis, no me odiéis! onegai... =(

Por ahora solo llevo escrito eso y lo siento, pero no sé cuando voy a subir la siguiente parte U.u seguiré escribiendo en mis ratos libres como hasta ahora… sobre todo lo he subido para saber que opináis y si vale la pena seguir escribiendo o mandarlo directo a la papelera con las "cartas aburridas"… vosotras diréis…

Todavía se me hace raro que Alfred sepa de medicina… quien lo pensara jajajaja

Un saludo y gracias por vuestros reviews en las anteriores historias! Se agradecen muchísimo, de verdad! =D


	2. Fin de la fiesta

Soy libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! =D por fin terminé mis exámenes… y ahora tengo tiempo para hacer cosas improductivas! Jajajaja

Lo primero es disculparme por la tardanza de este segundo capítulo… intentaré que los siguientes no se atrasen tanto como este… U.u

Lo segundo:

-Quiero darle las gracias a **A-chan**, por aguantarme, leer y corregir los errores de mi fic y ayudarme en mis continuas dudas, no sé qué haría sin ti! muchas gracias! =)

-A **Yumi-chaan **por dedicar parte de su tiempo en leer mi fic! Y no te preocupes desde un principio ya tenía pensado qué papel jugaría Alemania xD (por cierto recomiendo como un caso de vida o muerte leer su fanfic de _"Canadá quiere ser seme"_ *¬*)

-Y también a **MyobiXHitachiin** por dejar siempre un review en cada capítulo que subimos A-chan o yo (me he dado cuenta que te lees todo los fanfics de UsUk xDD)

**_Parejas_**: América/Inglaterra y una leve mención de Grecia/Japón.

**_Disclaimer_**: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen (ya me gustaría…T_T) solo hago esta historia por y para divertir.

* * *

><p>Kiku tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada, los ojos cerrados suavemente y ambas manos apoyadas en su regazo; si no fuese porque le tomé el pulso pensaría que estaba durmiendo. Su piel, más pálida de lo habitual, resaltaba en el sillón de cuero donde estaba sentado. Sin decir palabra Arthur cogió a la sirvienta inconsciente en brazos y la colocó suavemente en un sofá situado en un rincón de la sala. Volvió a acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Kiku y sus ojos esmeraldas lo examinaron fríamente de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de mirar así el cuerpo de nuestro amigo? El simple hecho de haberle tomado el pulso hizo que mis manos temblasen levemente y él lo mira como otro cadáver más. Pero su manera de examinar el cadáver me hizo sospechar algo.<p>

-Oh no Arthur, no empieces con tus fantasías detectivescas.

-Si aún no he dicho nada.

-No hace falta que digas nada, te conozco ya lo suficientemente bien como para saber en qué estas pensando.

-Aún no estoy seguro de eso…

-Pues yo sí, no hace falta mirarle con detenimiento para saber que ha sido una muerte natural, no presenta ningún tipo de signo que demuestre que haya sido envenenado o que hayan utilizado un arma blanca, nada. Arthur, que no hayas tenido un caso decente en meses no significa que puedes coger al primer muerto que veas y lo declares como asesinato. Además, tú debes saber mejor que nadie que Kiku estaba enfermo…

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras suspiraba y se levantaba- no sé en que estaba pensando… aun así deberíamos llamar al Scotland Yard, no quiero que luego nos acusen por no avisarles.

-Ya me encargo yo- era raro que Arthur cediera tan fácilmente.

Le pregunté al sirviente donde tenían un teléfono y envié a los invitados de nuevo al salón.

-No pasa nada, sólo se ha desmayado- les dije a todos los presentes.

-¿Y qué ha sido ese grito?- preguntó un curioso.

-Erm…. Habrá visto un ratón- fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza (vale, no fue muy original, pero logré convencer a la mayoría).

El sirviente me guió a un pequeño despacho situado en el segundo piso. La decoración era bastante sencilla, varias estanterías decoraban las paredes y al final de la sala se encontraba una mesa llena de papeles y un teléfono en una esquina.

No tardaron mucho en contestar, les expliqué la situación y me dijeron que mandarían a alguien enseguida.

-Gracias… erm…

-Mi nombre es Roderich, señor.

-Gracias Roderich- el sirviente se dispuso a salir de la sala- ¡Espera! me gustaría pedirle algo.

-Lo que sea, señor.

-Ni a Arthur ni a mí nos gustaría provocar un escándalo innecesario por eso…

-No se preocupe- me soltó de golpe- no diré nada hasta que no sea oficial- y se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Bajé sin muchas ganas al primer piso, no solo porque en la biblioteca descansaba el cadáver de un amigo, sino porque tendría que darle la noticia a Heracles, y eso era lo más duro de mi trabajo. Me hice médico porque quería salvar vidas, quería ser un héroe, pero me di cuenta que salvarlas no era tan fácil como me lo había imaginado y cuando alguien fallecía, tenía la sensación de que podía haber hecho algo más, de que podría haber salvado a esa persona aunque el pronóstico me decía todo lo contrario.

Me dirigí al salón donde la gente seguía celebrando ajenos de lo que había ocurrido hace menos de una hora. Lo encontré charlando animadamente con dos personas más, le pedí si podía acompañarme un momento, y no sé si fue mi mirada o mi voz lo que le hizo que se excusase rápidamente y me acompañase a la entrada.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Eli está bien?

-¿Eli?

-Elizabeta, es la sirvienta que se había desmayado, ¿está bien?

-Sí, está perfectamente, pero no es de ella de la que quería hablar contigo sino de otra persona.

Le di la noticia cuidando mucho mis palabras, como siempre hacía con todos los familiares de las victimas en mi hospital. Conforme iba hablando, su cara se volvía más pálida y sus ojos siempre adormilados estaban completamente abiertos y llenándose lentamente de lágrimas. Tuve que correr detrás de él y agarrarlo con fuerza para evitar que abrazase el cuerpo Kiku. A pesar de que había sido una muerte natural, el Scotland Yard prohibía alterar la "escena del crimen" por si había cualquier prueba que demostrase lo contrario. Necesité la ayuda de Arthur para inmovilizarlo y calmarlo antes de poder soltarlo. Una vez tranquilo se dejó caer al suelo, se puso las manos en la cara y lloró. Fue un llanto silencioso y de vez en cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Kiku con voz quebrada. Desvié la mirada notando que de un momento a otro me uniría a ese lamento, por lo que me distraje mirando los libros de las estanterías hasta que llegase el Scotland Yard. De vez en cuando abría alguno, o miraba la contraportada hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Nada más abrir, una voz italiana grito a todo pulmón.

-¡A ver, dónde está el fiambre!

-Hermano, no deberías decir esas cosas, aunque ya no esté con nosotros sigue siendo humano…- le respondió otra voz italiana.

-"Era" humano, y deja de ser tan blando, si sigues así nunca te ascenderán.

-Ve~…

-¡Callaos los dos!- se oyeron dos golpes.

-¡Eso ha dolido idiota patata!

-¡Lovino para, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior!- dijo el italiano mientras sujetaba a su hermano.

-Hola somos miembros de la policía de Scotland Yard- dijo presentándose a Roderich- yo soy el inspector…- miró donde estábamos nosotros- ¡vosotros otra vez!

-Yo también me alegro de verle Ludwing- respondió Arthur con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué lio os habéis metido ahora?

-Oye, no a todos los sitios que vamos acaba alguien asesinado- Ludwing y Arthur me miraron a la vez- está bien, no he dicho nada…- me dirigí de nuevo a la biblioteca.

-Supongo que le habrás hecho ya el examen médico- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-Así es, no tiene pulso y según me han comentado tenía la salud bastante delicada, por lo que he supuesto que la muerte ha sido natural, aunque haría falta una autopsia para confirmarlo- cuando terminé estábamos de nuevo delante del cadáver.

-Ya veo- dijo Ludwing apuntando todo en una libreta- ¿qué opinas Lovino?

El nombrado se situó frente a Kiku y comenzó a examinarlo superficialmente.

-No hay evidencias de que lo hayan apuñalado o atacado con un arma blanca… sin duda es muerte natural-afirmó rotundamente.

-"¿Eso es todo?"- pensé horrorizado, pero alguien comenzó a hablar.

-Tampoco presenta signos de violencia o de haberse defendido- empezó a soltar Arthur dejándome de piedra- no hay marcas ni en las muñecas ni cuello y ningún signo de haber sido envenenado o ahogado con anterioridad. El cuerpo todavía estaba cálido cuando lo encontramos por lo que no han pasado más de dos horas de su muerte- sonrió complacido.

-Veo que has hecho tu "trabajo" Kirkland y como siempre nadie te lo ha pedido.

-Simplemente he completado la escasa declaración de su ayudante, inspector.

-Bueno, aquí ya no pintamos nada, sin duda ha sido una muerte natural. Mandaremos una funeraria para que lo puedan enterrar cuanto antes, buenas noches- y los tres policías se marcharon.

Nada más marcharse el Scotland Yard, pedimos a todos los invitados que volvieran a su alojamiento. Todos se marcharon sin poner ninguna pega, aunque a uno de ellos, Arthur tuvo que echarlo de una forma "especial" (al menos si no queríamos que el francés más chismoso de todo Londres se enterase de lo que había ocurrido en aquella casa) Nos quedamos junto a Heracles, apoyándolo y consolándolo hasta que llegaron los de la funeraria. Insistimos varias veces que nos acompañara a Baker Street pero se negó rotundamente, nos dijo que preferiría estar solo. Lo único que esperaba era que Heracles no cometiera alguna locura.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación lo más fuerte que pude. Nunca había estado tan cabreado con Arthur; es cierto, siempre se salía con la suya, pero eso fue demasiado para mí.

-¿Todavía sigues cabreado Alfred?- Arthur abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿No se te da bien observar y leer la atmosfera?- le respondí sarcásticamente.

-Te he dicho que lo siento, pero no entiendo por qué estas así, ya sé que era nuestro amigo y no pude evitar examinarlo pero…

-No es por eso por lo que estoy así… ya sabía que ibas a examinar a Kiku aunque me dijeras que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Es el hecho de cómo lo examinaste, le miraste como un cadáver más, uno del montón, uno de tantos que hemos encontrado y nos vamos a encontrar- mis palabras sonaron más duras de lo que quería.

Arthur suspiró y miró por la ventana. Las nubes cubrían completamente el cielo nocturno. En la calle solo se podía oír el trotar de caballos y el sonido de los carruajes por el suelo empedrado iluminado tenuemente por las farolas.

-Es mucho más fácil así- dijo todavía mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Más fácil?- le miré sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Mirar el cuerpo de Kiku como un cadáver más y no como el de un amigo, para mí es más fácil.

Tuve la sensación que su voz se quebró al terminar la frase. Le miré directamente a los ojos. El verdor de sus pupilas brillaba con intensidad debido a las lágrimas que estaba aguantando. Sin mediar palabra se marchó de la habitación dejándome solo y sin saber qué hacer; nunca había visto a Arthur en ese estado.

La noche no fue muy tranquila, la mitad me la pasé luchando contra el impulso de ir a su habitación, abrazarle, decirle que todo estaba bien… y la otra despertándome de una continua pesadilla en el que, tanto Arthur como Heracles, se suicidaban.

Poco después de conciliar el sueño, el despertador sonó insistentemente avisándome de que ya había amanecido, y eso solo significaba una cosa... ir a trabajar. Me arreglé y vestí como pude con lo primero que pillé en el armario y tuve que desistir de prepararme el desayuno, ya que lo había quemado dos veces. Cogí sin muchas ganas el abrigo dispuesto a salir a la calle pero me detuve en el umbral de la puerta. Miré en dirección a las escaleras; desde ahí se podía ver la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Arthur. No pude evitar acordarme de las continuas pesadillas que había tenido esa noche.

-Por echar un vistazo no creo que pase nada- me convencí a mí mismo.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y me asomé a la habitación de Arthur. Podía ver ascender y descender lentamente las sábanas al ritmo de su respiración. Volví a cerrarla y salí a las calles londinenses en dirección al "London Hospital".

-Ya he vuelto…- dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?- me gritó Arthur desde su habitación para hacerse oír.

Subí las escaleras pesadamente. ¿Había tantas escaleras en esta casa?

-Mi superior me ha echado…- bostecé.

-¿Te han despedido?- no sé si el tono fue de preocupación o de alegría.

-No. Anoche no dormí bien y hoy no pude trabajar apropiadamente, así que me ha dicho que me fuese a casa- me dejé caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de su cuarto.

-Entonces ¿tienes el día libre?

-Sí, y voy a aprovecharlo para dor…

-Perfecto, entonces puedes acompañarme a ver una cosa.

-mir…- salió de la habitación sin escucharme.

Me quedé sentado un poco más considerando la idea de dormirme ahí mismo. Al final con un bufido me levanté y le seguí.

El carruaje nos dejó delante de una casa situada en Trafalgar Square. Al igual que la de Kiku, ésta desprendía lujo por los cuatro costados.

La única explicación que me había dado Arthur fue mostrarme una noticia del periódico de ayer. En él se explicaba que un famoso arqueólogo y empresario de objetos raros había muerto a causa de una enfermedad que había cogido en su último viaje a la Índia, así había sentenciado el Scotland Yard. El resto del artículo explicaba la gran cantidad de obras encontradas por su equipo de excavación y cosas triviales sobre su vida.

-Todavía no entiendo el porqué estamos aquí…

-Ya te lo he dicho, vengo a comprobar varias cosas.

-No sé si lo sabrás Arthur, pero miles de personas mueren cada día de forma natural o por enfermedades.

-¿Y tú te crees todavía lo que sentencia ese alemán? Ya comprobaste que sus ayudantes italianos son muy… especiales.

No pude reprochar lo que había dicho ya que yo pensaba lo mismo. Si Ludwing había conseguido el puesto de inspector no era por méritos propios, eso lo podía asegurar.

Subimos los tres escalones de mármol y Arthur llamó a la puerta. Ésta se entreabrió lentamente y una suave voz nos habló.

-Ho…hola ¿qué desean…?

-Buenos días señorita- saludó Arthur galantemente- ¿Es esta la casa del señor Im Yong Soo?

-Así es…- el tono de voz de la muchacha sonó triste.

-Lamento terriblemente su muerte señorita, debe haber sido un golpe muy duro para usted.

-Gracias señor…

-¡Ah! Disculpe mis malos modales, soy Arthur Kirkland y éste es mi ayudante Alfred F. Jones éramos amigos de su difunto hermano.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunté extrañado, pero solo obtuve un pisotón por parte de Arthur.

-Ejem, discúlpele, mi amigo tiene falta de sueño.

La chica se quedó expectante y al ver que no decía nada Arthur pidió permiso para entrar con una sonrisa. Asintió tímidamente y abrió la puerta invitándonos a una salita. Estaba decorada con dos sillones blancos y un sofá del mismo color. Una mesita baja se situaba entre estos tres muebles, seguramente para apoyar las tazas de té y los dulces. También había una chimenea, que estaba situada el centro de una de las paredes decorada con varios retratos. Flores de diferentes tipos decoraban un jarrón chino de aspecto caro colocado frente a la ventana, dando a la habitación un olor dulzón.

-¿Queréis té o café?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Té, por favor- respondió Arthur.

Yo no pedí nada. Cuando la chica se fue a preparar el té, Arthur empezó a mirar las fotografías que estaban expuestas. Me senté en uno de los sillones, todavía no sabía exactamente que se traía Arthur entre manos, por lo que tendría que hacer el papel del ayudante mudo y que fuese él quien hiciese las preguntas.

Minutos más tarde la chica traía consigo una bandeja de té humeante y unos cuantos dulces y pastas para acompañar. Dejó todo con cuidado en la mesita y le sirvió el té a Arthur.

-Earl Grey, buena elección.

-Gracias… señor Kirkland.

-Por favor llámeme Arthur, si es tan amable- le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas- Por cierto no me ha dicho su nombre señorita.

-Mi nombre es Mei.

-Mei… significa flor de cerezo ¿me equivoco?

-No señor- su cara se iba poniendo más roja por momentos.

-"¿Hemos venido a buscar información o a ligar?"- pensé bastante molesto.

Ambos bebieron un poco del té y yo me dediqué a mordisquear uno de los dulces. Me di cuenta que Arthur estaba dejando tiempo para que fuese la chica quien hablase y perdiese un poco de timidez.

-Y… ¿a qué ha venido usted señor Arthur?

-Queríamos saber cómo fueron los últimos momentos de nuestro amigo, hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de él y ver de repente esa noticia en los periódicos…- puso una cara de tristeza fingida que podía compararse a la de un actor- Él siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y sano…

-Así es… hasta que volvió de la India con esa enfermedad- añadió Mei con tristeza.

-¿Qué enfermedad?- esta vez fui yo quien habló.

-Según me contó uno de sus ayudantes mi hermano bebió agua contaminada. Cuando volvió tenía nauseas, vómitos y dolor de estómago. En un principio creía que era un simple virus estomacal pero no tenía fiebre, así que…

-Se contagió de cólera- dije. Mei asintió mientras se secaba una lágrima.

-Mi hermano se negó a que le viese un médico de aquí, a pesar de que hemos vivido en Londres más de 5 años todavía no se fiaba de los ingleses, me dijo que ya estaba siendo atendido por un antiguo amigo suyo…

-¿Me podría decir el nombre de ese amigo? si es usted tan amable…

-Lo siento mucho señor Kirkland pero no me sé su nombre… lo único que sé de él es que es un médico de origen ruso…

-Muchas gracias- dijo mientras se levantaba- siento mucho haber sacado este tema siendo todavía tan reciente…

-No se preocupe…- sonrió tristemente.

Nos despedimos y salimos a las calles de Trafalgar Square sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Cómo sabías que era su hermana? No conocíamos a ese hombre y en el periódico no la nombraban.

-Muy fácil, nada más abrirnos la puerta supe por cómo vestía que no era una sirvienta sino que pertenecía a un miembro de su familia. Descarté que fuese su mujer ya que no llevaba anillo de compromiso y tampoco podía ser su hija pues no compartían ningún rasgo en común. Por lo que solo quedaba que fuese su hermana.

A pesar de que ya llevaba tiempo viviendo con él, seguía sorprendiéndome. Se quedó en silencio, supongo que ordenando la información que había adquirido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunté mientras bostezaba.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese médico ruso- me miró.

-…, está bien- dije mientras suspiraba- supongo que alguien del hospital sabrá algo…

-Cuento contigo- dijo con una sonrisa, provocándome que me sonrojara.

* * *

><p>Esto... por si hay dudas <strong>Mei<strong> es Taiwan y **Im Yong Soo** es Corea...

No he podido poner mucho humor (por no decir nada T_T) ya que era bastante serio por el tema de la muerte de su amigo Kiku y todavía es demasiado pronto para meter algo de acción...así que espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy aburrido U.u


	3. La clínica

Hiiiiiiiiiii! =D pues aquí está el tercer capitulo... la verdad es que me quedé atascada varias veces... y estuve enajenada dos días sin poder escribir U.u sorry si ha tardado un poco más de la cuenta =)

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que pusieron que el anterior capitulo no era aburrido, eso hizo que se me levantase el animo y escribiese con más ganas! arigatou! =D

Tambien gracias a A-chan por ser mi beta reader! =) sin duda son de mucha utilidad!

_**Aviso:**_ Un Alfred un tanto extraño por falta de sueño... ya lo comprendereis xDD

_**Disclaimer**_: los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, sino al gran Hidekazu Himaruya quien tuvo la genial idea de crearlos TT^TT, yo solo hago esto por y para divertir.

* * *

><p>Antes de dirigirnos al hospital decidimos parar a comer. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con fuerza, por lo que nos sentamos en la terraza de un restaurante con un decorado bastante tradicional. No me di cuenta que estábamos en un restaurante francés hasta que leí la carta del menú. Un camarero con traje impecable se acercó a tomarnos nota, Arthur pidió varios platos en un francés bastante fluido y yo me limité a señalar en la carta los que estaban en la sección de "la viande" (una de las pocas palabras que me sabía en francés) aunque sin saber exactamente que estaba pidiendo. Nada más marcharse el camarero con una pequeña reverencia, me acerqué al oído de Arthur.<p>

-No decías que odiabas la comida francesa- susurré.

-Los demás restaurantes son demasiado caros para nuestra economía, y he oído que este restaurante no está tan mal- dijo mientras degustaba el vino.

Mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales el camarero volvió con nuestros pedidos.

-Aquí tiene mesier- dijo mientras depositaba el plato frente a mí- _Bifteck mariné à la sauce piquante d'oignons et canneberges_, espero que sea de su agrado.

-Me-merci…

-Y para usted _Confit de canard_- depositó el plato frente a Arthur.

-Merci beaucoup.

Se retiró de nuevo dejándonos a solas. Empecé a comer, no estaba tan mal después de todo, pero prefería mil veces más una suculenta hamburguesa a un plato con un nombre que te dejaba sin aliento antes de terminar de decirlo. Cada uno empezó con sus cavilaciones internas, había algo que se me escapaba sobre el comportamiento de Arthur, ¿por qué estaba investigando sobre la muerte del coreano? No tenía sentido. No fue hasta que pedimos el postre cuando le pregunté mis dudas.

-Arthur hay una cosa que no entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-El porqué estas tan interesado en reunirte con ese médico ruso.

-Bueno es evidente…

-…

-…

-No me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?

-No, hasta que no esté seguro.

Iba a replicar pero el camarero trajo nuestro postre; dos platos de _crêpes, _uno con sirope de fresa y otro con sirope de chocolate acompañados de una bola de helado sabor vainilla, pero eso no fue la razón de que me quedase callado. En el crêpe de Arthur había escrito con sirope una palabra francesa que conocía bastante bien.

_Mon amour._

La sangre empezó a hervirme, sin embargo Arthur miraba fijamente al crêpe. Llamó al camarero y le pidió amablemente si podía hablar con el chef del restaurante. Segundos más tarde un hombre se acercó a nosotros tarareando una canción francesa.

-¿¡Qué demonios hace este aquí!- me levante de la silla de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que "éste"?- preguntó ofendido Francis- creí que te alegrarías de verme _mon petit_ Alfred.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Soy el chef de este restaurante- dijo mientras señalaba el gorro de cocinero que llevaba puesto.

-Entonces ¿has sido tú quien ha escrito esto en mi postre?- la voz de Arthur sonaba calmada… demasiado calmada.

-_Bien sûr_- afirmó Francis.

-Perfecto, entonces no tengo motivo alguno para contenerme- dijo Arthur con una siniestra sonrisa.

Francis iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero un plato (con crêpe incluido) se estampó en su cara interrumpiéndolo bruscamente. Agradecí el hecho de que no hubiese mucha gente en la calle para ver esa escena, ya que podría montarse un escándalo.

-Vámonos Alfred.

-¡Oh, vamos Arthur, solo era una broma!- dijo el francés mientras se quitaba trozos de crêpe del pelo.

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así- su voz sonaba bastante seca.

-Con lo cercanos que éramos antes- su voz sonaba triste.

-Tú lo has dicho "antes".

Le dio la espalda a Francis y se dirigió al camarero, al cual pagó la comida y se marchó sin mirar al francés. Le seguí en silencio. Ya había oído varias veces esa discusión; por lo que pude deducir, hace tiempo Arthur y Francis eran amigos muy cercanos, pero hubo un motivo, que todavía desconozco, que los separó. Pregunté varias veces a Arthur sobre lo que pasó, pero simplemente me decía que eran cosas del pasado o me cambiaba de tema.

Volvimos a encaminarnos por las calles de Londres. Arthur estaba bastante cabreado, no paraba de murmurar cosas sin sentido y bufó varias veces antes de pararse en seco a mirar el reloj de una plaza.

-Alfred dirígete al hospital sin mí, tengo varios asuntos que atender.

Asentí sin muchas ganas, cuando Arthur está cabreado lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria. Nos separamos en un cruce de calles, allí me cogí un carruaje y partí en dirección al hospital.

El carruaje frenó con un relincho de queja por parte de los caballos, bajé de un salto y pagué al cochero. Me había dejado justo delante de los extensos jardines del "_Royal Hospital Chelsea_". Cada vez que los cruzaba era imposible no quedarme ensimismado con la tranquilidad que desprendían. Siempre que tenía algún descanso me gustaba dar vueltas por los alrededores, disfrutando del verdor y la humedad del ambiente.

Caminé con paso ligero pasando al lado de la estatua dorada del rey Carlos II, fundador del hospital, y me dirigí hacia la gran entrada del edificio principal, decorada con cuatro enormes pilares de mármol. Saludé a varios compañeros y fui directo a mi planta. Encontré a la persona que buscaba atendiendo a un enfermo. Su cabello castaño se clareaba debido a los rayos de luz que se colaban a través de las ventanas y sus ojos color verde, brillaban más de lo habitual. Terminó de administrar un medicamento al enfermo y se despidió con una sonrisa. Sin duda él era uno de los mejores médicos que teníamos en esa planta, (a parte de mí por supuesto). Nada más darse la vuelta notó mi presencia y se dirigió al lugar donde me encontraba.

-Vaya, pero a quién tenemos aquí, ¿no te había echado el jefazo?- dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano.

-Bueno he venido por otros asuntos- le devolví el saludo.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre tus problemas de pareja?

-¡Pero qué…!

-Alfred, nunca has estado tan despistado en el trabajo como hoy, sin duda has tenido que discutir con tu "pareja".

-¡Antonio! ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que Arthur no es mi pareja!- me estaba empezando a ruborizar.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que me estaba refiriendo a Arthur?- me quedé callado por un momento, era imposible tratar con él cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Hice ademán de marcharme pero él me detuvo.

-Es broma, es broma- se empezó a reír- dime ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Quería saber si conoces algún médico ruso que haya estado en Londres hace poco.

-¿Un médico ruso? ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre él?

-Más bien es Arthur quien quiere conocerle.

-Eso lo aclara todo…- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- médico ruso… médico ruso… ¿no sabes más?

-Bueno… creo recordar que ha estado hace poco en la India y… también era médico privado de Im Yong Soo un arqueólogo que ha fallecido hace poco, si eso te sirve…

-¡Ah! ¡No me digas que te refieres a ese médico! No sabía que estaba aquí en Londres…

-¡Antonio, déjate de tanto misterio y suéltalo ya!- me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Se trata de nada más y nada menos que de Iván Braginsky.

-…- me quedé a cuadros, ¿quién demonios era ese?

-No sabes quién es ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza. -Bueno, no es mundialmente conocido pero ha hecho algunas tesis bastante buenas, tiene una clínica privada en Oxford Street, pero es bastante complicado conseguir cita con él.

-¡Gracias, te debo una!- dije mientras me alejaba.

Nada más salir tuve que abrocharme el abrigo. A pesar de que todavía brillaba el sol, soplaba un viento helado y varias nubes empezaban a formarse por el Este, indicando que pronto habría tormenta.  
>Una figura estaba apoyada en la estatua. Pude reconocerla por el reflejo dorado de sus cabellos y sus ojos se voltearon al notar mis pasos por el suelo de grava. Dos brillantes esmeraldas me miraban interrogantes a la espera de información.<p>

-Se llama Iván Braginsky, tiene una clínica privada en Oxford Street- fui directo al grano.

-Perfecto, vamos para allá- dijo Arthur mientras empezaba a andar.

-También me ha dicho que es bastante complicado conseguir que nos atienda- Arthur asintió pensativo.

Subimos a un carruaje que nos estaba esperando y nos dirigimos a la clínica privada.

La calle de Oxford Street estaba muy concurrida. Mujeres con trajes caros salían y entraban en tiendas acompañadas de criadas que cargaban sus bolsas y paquetes, los carruajes paraban sin descanso recogiendo o dejando a gente, las terrazas estaban abarrotadas de clientes que aprovechaban las últimas horas de sol antes de que anocheciese, parecía como si la propia calle tuviese vida propia.

Avanzamos entre el gentío buscando la clínica médica. No tardamos mucho en dar con ella; situada en un pico esquina, un enorme cartel con el nombre del médico daba la bienvenida a los clientes. Arthur abrió la puerta y un pequeño tintineo indicó que habíamos entrado, pero nadie nos recibió. La clínica estaba en completo silencio, y la persona a cargo del mostrador no estaba.

-Qué raro que no haya nadie- dije extrañado.

Arthur simplemente avanzó hacia el mostrador, se quitó el guante derecho y pasó el dedo. Hizo lo mismo con algunos estantes donde había periódicos y la pequeña mesita que había en la salita de espera. A su paso fue observando las papeleras.

-Todo está limpio, sin duda la chica ha ido a tirar la basura.

-¿La chica?- pregunté.

-Tenemos poco tiempo Alfred- dijo ignorando mi pregunta- así que vamos a conocer más profundamente a nuestro ruso.

Dicho eso, se dirigió a una puerta situada al fondo de la sala y la abrió. Me quedé de piedra, primero miré a la puerta que daba a la calle, temiendo que alguien lo haya visto entrar, y luego a la habitación que había entrado Arthur. Con un suspiro le seguí.

Como supuse era la típica sala médica. Pared y suelo blanco decorados con armarios y estantes plateados llenos de productos químicos y medicamentos. En el centro de la sala había una pequeña cama para que se puedan tumbar los pacientes que iban a ser examinados y, justo en un lateral, había una mesita auxiliar donde descansaban instrumentos médicos sin recoger. Pude ver a Arthur registrar los estantes de medicamentos con mucha concentración.

Algo en el suelo me llamó la atención, un rastro de arena que llegaba hasta un estante.

-Maleta- dijo de repente Arthur.

-¿Qué?

-El rastro es de una maleta y ha salido no hace mucho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La tierra está seca y he podido observar que la clínica se limpia diariamente y dudo mucho que a la empleada se le haya olvidado el suelo teniendo en cuenta que es blanco y la tierra se ve, por lo que no pudo dejar el rastro ayer. Limpian al mediodía aprovechando la hora de comer, ya que a esa hora no suelen haber clientes, eso nos deja que la maleta ha pasado por aquí hace una hora, incluso diría que menos, ya que el turno de limpieza casi ha terminado y todo el suelo está limpio menos ese rastro que puedes observar. Por cómo ha dejado la maleta el doctor, tenía prisa.

-¿Una urgencia tal vez?

-No- dijo mientras sacaba un papel arrugado de su bolsillo y me lo enseñaba- un viaje.

En el papel se podía leer: _Salida del barco a las 15:45._

Miré mi reloj de bolsillo, marcaba las 15:05, era imposible alcanzar al médico. Aunque nos cogiésemos un carruaje y corriésemos por el puerto cómo si nos fuese la vida en ello, no veríamos ni zarpar el barco.

Salimos de la clínica en silencio. Nos recibió el cielo anaranjado del atardecer que poco a poco se iba cubriendo de nubes grises. Aumentamos el ritmo de nuestros pasos y llegamos a Baker Street antes de que la lluvia descargase sobre nosotros. Arthur fue directo a su habitación y se encerró en ella, la frustración de haber perdido un posible caso se hacía presente en su mal humor; segundos más tarde se podía escuchar el sonido desafinado del violín. Subí pesadamente las escaleras y me metí en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta, sin conseguir que el estruendoso violín dejase de escucharse. Sabía que si lo escuchaba por más de cinco minutos me iba a estallar la cabeza, y no exageraba, esa endemoniada música sonaba como si estuviera matando a un pobre gato.

Me acerqué al fonógrafo y puse una canción que me representaba muy bien, La Sinfonía Nº3 de Beethoven conocida mundialmente como "Heroica", sin duda, una canción hecha a mi medida, hecha para el _hero_ que soy. Un acorde brusco hecho por toda la orquesta daba inicio al primer movimiento de la sinfonía, seguido por una melodía suave de los violines, pero para mi desgracia todavía podía escuchar un leve maullido del instrumento de Arthur.

-"Distracción, distracción, necesito distraerme"- pensé.

Era imposible dormir mientras Arthur tocaba y mi falta de sueño no ayudaba. Una idea cruzó mi mente. Acerqué mi oído a la puerta para saber que nadie podría molestarme. Rápidamente saqué mi espada de madera del armario (un regalo de mi padre por mi décimo cumpleaños al cual tenía mucho apego), y empecé a dar estocadas al aire, luchando contra un dragón imaginario. Me tiré al suelo en un intento de esquivar su fuego, chocándome contra una de las mesas.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- dije mientras me masajeaba mi dolorida cabeza- ¡nadie desafía al _hero_ y sale ileso!

Empuñé la espada con las dos manos y me abalancé sobre su cabeza, esquivando por el camino un latigazo de su cola. Conseguí asestarle un corte en el dorso, del cual emanaba sangre negra. Nos miramos desafiantes y, sin pensarmelo dos veces, me abalancé de nuevo contra él hundiendo la espada en el cráneo del reptil alado.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa fui a reclamar mi premio; allí estaba, reluciente, mi princesa esperando a ser rescatada, con un vestido verde a juego con sus brillantes ojos del mismo color. La abracé, posando suavemente una de mis manos en su delgada cintura y con la otra, acaricié su mejilla. Sus ojos vidriosos me miraban con intensidad esperando a que yo hiciese el primer movimiento. Sin más dilación me incliné a besar esos labios que había deseado durante muchos años.

-Arthur…- susurré cuando estuve a unos pocos centímetros de su boca.

Una voz más o menos ronca me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando empezaba a sonar el segundo movimiento de la melodía.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué demonios ha pasado aquí, Alfred?

Mis ojos se posaron en el sujeto que estaba en la puerta, ¿era Arthur? Es imposible, si yo lo tenía ahora mismo en mis brazos. El "Arthur" de la puerta me miraba como si estuviese loco.

-Vamos tenemos que irnos… y ¿quieres soltar de una maldita vez ese perchero?

Mis ojos bajaron hacia mis brazos, encontrándose con un perchero de madera y un abrigo verde. Lo solté de inmediato provocando que hiciese un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Me froté un poco los ojos, ¿cómo había podido causar tal estropicio? La habitación estaba patas arriba; sillas y ropa esparcidos por todos lados, algunos cuadros estaban girados o se habían caído; pero sobre todo había plumas por todas partes, incluso algunas todavía estaban flotando por el cuarto. Pude observar que mi preciada espada de madera estaba clavada en uno de los cojines de plumón que tenía sobre mi cama. Con una risa nerviosa miré hacia la ventana, una cortina de agua impedía ver con claridad la calle.

-"Que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto…"- pensé nerviosamente-"¡pero qué digo! lo más importante es que no me haya oído, mierda, mierda."

Lentamente me giré hacia Arthur, no sabía qué cara ponerle. Siempre había causado algún que otro desastre cuando tenía falta de sueño o cuando escuchaba aquella melodía, pero este se llevaba la palma. No tuve que esforzarme mucho en la sonrisa forzada que iba a poner, ya que mi rostro adoptó por si solo una cara de sorpresa. En frente de mí pude ver a un Arthur empapado de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos estaban medio ocultos detrás de un flequillo que chorreaba agua.

-¿Desde cuándo te duchas con la ropa puesta?- fue lo único que pude decir mientras apartaba mis ojos de la camisa blanca completamente pegada a su piel.

-¿Y desde cuándo eras tan idiota?- su voz sonaba bastante ronca- es obvio que lo he hecho adrede para resfriarme.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora tus distracciones van a ser coger enfermedades y darme más trabajo a mí?

-No te preocupes, no vas a ser tú quien me va examinar, sino otro médico- no pude evitar sentirme dolido ante esa respuesta- llama a un carruaje, con esta tormenta es imposible ir a pie.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

-Cambiarme de ropa, como comprenderás no voy a ir empapado.

A los diez minutos salíamos de Baker Street. A pesar de que todavía estaba algo molesto, la curiosidad de a dónde nos dirigíamos era mayor.

-Y… ¿a qué hospital nos dirigimos?

-No nos dirigimos a ningún hospital- su voz sonaba cada vez más ronca- sino a una clínica.

-¿Clínica?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe- por casualidad no será…- Arthur sonrió.

-Así es, mi querido Alfred, nos dirigimos a la clínica del doctor Iván- al terminar la frase tosió un poco.

-Pe-pero ese médico como se llame tendría que estar subido a un barco, ¿cómo es posible que esté todavía en Londres?

-Contactos- sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Eh?

-No te preocupes, te lo explicaré a su debido tiempo, por ahora quería avisarte para que no montases un espectáculo… tenemos que actuar como si esta fuera la primera vez que pisamos la clínica.

* * *

><p>Por si os interesa, las hamburguesas ya existían a finales del siglo XIX (pero eran hambuerguesas caseras) las cadenas de comida rápida como supondréis no...<p>

Erm, y nop, no estaba borracha ni ida de la cabeza cuando escribí la escena loca de Alfred (ni siquiera bebo xD) simplemente la musa que creí que estaba de vacaciones vino a visitarme y me salió esa escena ^^U

Posiblemente tarde un poco más en subir los siguientes capis, la universidad ya empieza a succionar parte de mi tiempo, pero intentaré actualizar el fic lo más pronto posible =)


	4. El médico ruso

Aquí el siguiente capi! =D ya dije en el capitulo anterior que iba a tardar un poco más de la cuenta en subir los siguientes...pero aun así me quiero disculpar por mi tardanza ya que sé qué es esperar a que suban el siguiente capi...

Por supuesto agradecer a la gente que lee mi historia y aún más a los que dejan reviews! siempre le suben a una el ánimo ^^

**_Disclaimer:_ **ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen... (tsk ojalá... si fuese por mí hetalia seria un yaoi oficial xD) solo hago esta historia por y para divertir.

* * *

><p>Entramos en la clínica un poco mojados a pesar de que llevábamos paraguas. Una chica nos sonrió desde el mostrador invitándonos a que nos acercásemos. Llevaba un vestido largo azul oscuro con un delantal blanco cogido desde la cintura, su pelo largo de un rubio cenizo estaba decorado con un lazo blanco justo encima de la cabeza. Enganchado a su vestido había una pequeña placa donde aparecía el nombre de la chica: <em>Natasha<em>.

-Buenos días señores ¿Qué desean?

-Venimos a ver al doctor…esto…- arg, cómo se llamaba.

-Iván Braginsky- terminó la frase Arthur.

-Entiendo- dijo Natasha mientras miraba una libreta- ¿tenéis cita?

-No, venimos por una urgencia- dije señalando a Arthur que empezaba a toser más fuerte.

-¿Podéis esperar un momento en la sala de allí?- señaló a la pequeña salita de espera- hablaré con el doctor para ver si os puede atender.

La chica se alejó y nosotros nos sentamos en un sofá beige. Miré a Arthur preocupado, había empezado a temblar un poco y su tos sonaba cada vez peor. Instintivamente puse una mano sobre su frente, levantado algunos mechones de su flequillo. Pude notar que se puso un poco tenso.

-¿Qu-qué crees que haces?- dijo mientras apartaba mi mano y empezaba a bajarse el flequillo.

-Comprobar que no tengas fiebre.

-No hace falta, para eso está el médico de esta clínica.

-Pero yo también soy méd…

-Shhh- dijo tapándome la boca y poniéndose un dedo en sus labios- cállate, ellos no pueden saber que eres uno, sino no tendría sentido que estuviésemos aquí- habló en voz baja, pero pude entenderle perfectamente.

Asentí todavía con su mano en mi boca, era cálida a pesar de que temblaba levemente.

Natasha volvió y con una sonrisa nos guió a la sala donde nos esperaba el médico. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta la chica tocó mi hombro.

-Los acompañantes se deben quedar en la sala de espera.

-Pe-pero yo quiero estar con él- no me fiaba de un médico ruso y mucho menos si éste tenía que examinar a Arthur.

-No te preocupes déjalo pasar, da?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Giré en redondo y me encontré a un hombre que me sacaba una cabeza de alto. Vestía una bata blanca de médico que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y, a pesar de que en el interior de la clínica hacía buena temperatura, una bufanda beige rodeaba su cuello ocultando un poco el fonendoscopio. Tenía los ojos lilas y su pelo plateado no encajaba con su aspecto joven; con una sonrisa nos invitó a pasar dentro.

Mientras el médico se entretenía recogiendo los medicamentos y utensilios que seguramente había utilizado en su anterior paciente, Arthur empezó a quitarse el abrigo y ha desabrocharse la camisa blanca. A pesar de que quería apartar la vista, mis ojos se negaban a dejar de observar cómo iban saliendo uno a uno los botones, dejando al final un torso pálido y delgado. Empezó a aumentar la temperatura en la habitación, ¿o era yo el que empezaba a tener calor? Mientras me debatía ante esa pregunta para distraerme y no lanzarme sobre Arthur delante del ruso, un abrigo se estampó en mi cara desconcentrándome.

-¿¡Eh!- dije quejándome.

-Te he dicho que me sujetases el abrigo y como no me hacías caso he optado por lanzártelo- se excusó Arthur mientras se encogía de hombros.

Me lo quité de la cara a regañadientes. El médico (el cual no me acuerdo de su nombre) empezó a examinarlo. Le miró los ojos, y con un palito revisó su garganta. Acercó el fonendo al pecho de Arthur, el cual dio un pequeño salto al contacto frío del instrumento.

-Inspira fuertemente- dijo el médico concentrado. Arthur obedeció llenando sus pulmones de aire.

-Bien, ahora suéltelo lentamente da?

-Una pregun…

-No hable da?- le cortó secamente el médico.

Arthur parecía molesto por aquel comentario. Esperó pacientemente a que el médico terminase de auscultarlo y le lanzó la pregunta nada más separase de él.

-¿Qué opina de la muerte de Im Yong Soo?

-¿Perdoné?- el ruso se quitó el fonendo de los oídos, como si así pudiese escuchar mejor la pregunta de Arthur.

-He preguntado su opinión respecto a la muerte del arqueólogo coreano, usted era su médico ¿me equivoco?

-Im Yong no solo era un paciente para mí, también era un amigo bastante preciado…- su voz sonaba triste- así que puede imaginarse cómo fue si muerte para m…

-No le he preguntado eso- cortó secamente Arthur- para que lo entienda mejor, ¿no crees que su muerte es un tanto extraña?

-¿Extraña? ¿A qué se refiere?

-El cólera es una enfermedad bastante frecuente en la India, y por lo tanto el equipo de expedición tenían que estar sobre avisados de que no podían ni comer ni beber nada de allí ¿cómo es que justamente el líder de la expedición cogió esa enfermedad?

-Eso es lo que yo llevo preguntándome desde que volví a Londres- respondió el médico- yo estaba al cargo de revisar que los alimentos estuviesen en buenas condiciones y de que ninguno cayese enfermo, pero no pude evitar que él enfermara. La única explicación que encontré fue que seguramente en una de las expediciones bebió un poco de agua contaminada con la bacteria.

-¿No les acompañabas a las excavaciones?- pregunté extrañado.

-No, yo me quedo en el campamento junto con los heridos o enfermos; no sabes la cantidad de personas que salen heridas en una expedición y alguien tiene que atenderlas ¿no crees, da?

-Una última cosa- dijo Arthur serio- ¿sabe usted si Im Yong tenía algún enemigo?

-Todos tenemos enemigos señor Kirkland, todos- dijo con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos- sobre todo los que son poderosos y pisotean sin miramientos a los que están debajo suya.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es?- pregunté alarmado, no me sonaba que Arthur le hubiese dicho su nombre en ningún momento.

-El ser extranjero no implica que no sepa quién es el más famoso detective de Londres.

o-o-o-o-o

La lluvia había amainado cuando volvimos a salir de la clínica. Enormes charcos de agua inundaban los adoquines de las calles y la humedad del ambiente se mezclaba con nuestro aliento provocando pequeñas nubes de vaho que desaparecían segundos más tarde. El mismo cochero que nos trajo, nos volvió a llevar de vuelta a nuestro apartamento. Durante el trayecto tapé a Arthur con mi abrigo y le pasé una mano por el hombro pegándolo a mi cuerpo, intentando inútilmente que dejase de tiritar.

Pagué al hombre y ayudé a mi compañero a subir las escaleras. Se dejó caer en la cama respirando entrecortadamente, me quité los guantes y volví a posar mi mano en su frente.

Tenía fiebre.

Maldije por lo bajo. Solo a un estúpido como él podría tener la "genial" idea de salir a la calle a empaparse en pleno otoño para coger un resfriado y así poder sacarle información a un médico. ¿Es que no sabe lo que es fingir? Y encima el ruso había dicho que era un simple resfriado, ¡y una mierda! la gente con un simple resfriado no tiene fiebre, lo que había cogido Arthur era más grave.

Le quité el abrigo, la bufanda y los zapatos y lo metí en la cama cubriéndolo solamente con una manta para evitar que empeore la fiebre. Dejé mi abrigo sobre uno de los sillones de su cuarto y bajé directo a la cocina a por un cuenco con agua fría y paños. Estuve casi dos horas colocándole paños húmedos mientras Arthur dormía profundamente, pero la fiebre no disminuyó. Desesperado fui a mi habitación y busqué en mi maletín de trabajo algún medicamento que podría ayudarle. Encontré un botecito marrón opaco que contenía propiedades antipiréticas. Agradecí mentalmente a Toris, el boticario del hospital, por haberme dado ese medicamento un día que me encontraba mal.

Cogí una cuchara y volví a la habitación de Arthur. Su respiración era pesada y a veces se podía oír algún que otro "pito" debido a la mucosidad que tenía en los pulmones.

Lo incorporé un poco sobre la almohada e intenté espabilarlo, obteniendo como respuesta varias toses. Llené la cucharita con el medicamento líquido de color miel y se lo metí en la boca. Nada más retirar la cuchara, el medicamento se escurrió entre sus labios mientras tosía.

-"Mierda, ni siquiera puedo darle el fármaco con lo mal que está"- pensé- "si al menos pudiese evitar que saliese de su boca, el cuerpo lo tragaría por simple inercia para evitar asfixia"

Miré su boca, luego el medicamento y de nuevo su boca.

-"¡Arg!"- pensé desesperado mientras me removía el pelo con la mano derecha y cerraba los ojos- "no Alfred, eso no, los resfriados son muy contagiosos y lo sabes, porque eres médico"- un pequeño rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

Volví a mirar a Arthur. Nunca lo había visto tan mal y si no hacía algo pronto podría empeorar.

-Bu-bueno soy un _hero_ y como tal no puedo permitir que mi querido paciente empeore- dije en voz alta intentando convencerme mientras aumentaba la temperatura de mis mejillas- así que no me lo tengas en cuenta ¿eh?

Volví a recostar a Arthur y con mi mano izquierda le levanté la barbilla para asegurarme de que líquido no se fuese a sus vías respiratorias. Cogí el botecito marrón y bebí un poco, manteniéndolo en mi boca. No pude evitar poner una cara de asco de lo amargo que estaba, deberían hacer algo con el sabor de algunos fármacos.

Abrí la boca de Arthur y sin pensármelo dos veces junté nuestros labios, soltando en su cavidad aquel medicamento amargo. No despegué los labios hasta asegurarme de que se lo tragó todo. Me separé rápidamente, dándome cuenta de que mientras lo "besaba" había cerrado los ojos.

-"Nunca pensé que le daría mi primer beso a alguien enfermo, semiinconsciente y además sabría tan amargó"- pensé mientras pasaba una mano sobre mis labios.

En las siguientes horas seguí colocándole paños húmedos y la noche fue tranquila… excepto por una cosa.

-¡Déjame!- gritó Arthur en medio de un sollozo.

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso- le expliqué por cuarta vez en una hora.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy en mi habitación y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-Aún así no puedes desnudarte porque quieras- intenté razonar con él- la fiebre te ha bajado, si te quitas la ropa lo único que conseguirás es que vuelva a subir.

-¡Pero hace calor!- volvió a quejarse mientras intentaba bajarse los pantalones.

Así estuvimos durante un rato hasta que conseguí que se volviese a dormir.

Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando le quité el paño y toqué su frente todavía húmeda por el agua.

-"Ya no tiene fiebre"- pensé aliviado.

Me recosté un poco en la silla donde estaba sentado. La preocupación de la fiebre era lo que me había mantenido despierto hasta ahora, y ahora libre de esa inquietud, el cansancio se adueñaba de mí poco a poco. Bostecé varias veces y mis párpados se cerraban de vez en cuando provocando que diese cabezadas. Al final no pude evitar entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol me daban directamente en mis ojos todavía cerrados. Me removí incómodo. Un dolor de cuello me avisó de que estaba durmiendo en una mala postura. Me llevé una mano a la zona dolorida y abrí los ojos. Estaba todavía sentado en la silla pero mi cabeza y brazos descansaban sobre la cama de Arthur.

-"¡Mierda, me he quedado dormido!"- pensé mientras me incorporaba de golpe y volví a tomarle la temperatura a Arthur con mi mano.

Su frente estaba fría.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba y estiraba mis músculos agarrotados. Bajé a la cocina a prepararme algo para quitarme el sabor amargo de la boca que todavía mantenía a causa de la medicina. Mientras sacaba el café, no pude evitar llevarme un dedo a los labios al recordar la calidez de la boca de Arthur debido a la fiebre. Agité mi cabeza mientras sacaba esa sensación de mi cabeza.

-"Ahora Arthur me necesita, no es momento de pensar en esas cosas"- me dije a mí mismo.

Puse agua a hervir para prepararle una infusión a base de salvia, miel y limón; un remedio casero que iba muy bien para la fiebre, y se lo subí a la habitación.

Me lo encontré todavía durmiendo. Dejé con cuidado la taza en su mesilla, abrí un poco más las cortinas y empecé a despertarlo. Aunque sabía que a los enfermos había que dejarlos dormir, la fiebre provocaba deshidratación y me preocupaba el hecho de que Arthur no había querido beber líquido en toda la noche.

Con un gruñido no muy disimulado se levantó de la cama frotándose los ojos. Le acerqué la taza de infusión, la cual aceptó sin rechistar y empezó a bebérsela.

-Veo que anoche me diste algún medicamento- dijo mientras daba otro trago.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? No estabas muy lúcido para que te acordases de eso.

-Bueno, me he levantado con un sabor amargo en la boca y no hay que ser muy observador para ver el botecito de medicina encima de la mesita junto a la cuchara con la que me administraste el medicamento…- bebió un poco más de su infusión.

-Já en eso te has equivocado porque te lo di con la boc… ¡con una cuchara! ¡S-sí eso! ¡Te di el medicamento con una cuchara! Porque las medicinas se dan con cucharas ¿no? ¡HAHAHA soy un médico genial!- reí nerviosamente mientras maldecía interiormente mi bocaza.

-Sí, supongo que eres un buen médico…- se quedó mirando su taza vacía- Alfred… gracias por cuidar de mí- dijo mientras me sonreía.

Noté mi cara arder. Me levanté de un salto y le di la espalda para que no viese mi sonrojo mientras ponía mi pose heroica.

-¡HAHAHA, por supuesto que soy genial! ¡Soy un _hero_!

-Te he dicho miles de veces que los héroes no existen- refunfuñó Arthur.

-Pues yo voy a cambiar eso.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-A ver…- saqué mi reloj de bolsillo- las 9 de la mañana, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Arthur simplemente asintió y salió de la cama tambaleándose.

-¡Oye qué crees que estás haciendo!- me puse en frente de él y le agarré los hombros impidiendo que siguiese avanzando.

-Vamos a salir a ver a alguien, por lo que tengo que vestirme, no querrás que vaya en pijama ¿no?

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte- dije seriamente- todavía no te has recuperado, ¿y si te da un bajón en medio de la calle?

-Bueno… para eso estás tú ¿no? Para evitar que me ponga peor- se apartó y continuó hasta el armario donde se sacó varias prendas.

-¿Porqué te sobre esfuerzas tanto?- pregunté a regañadientes.

-Solo tenemos 60 horas antes de que vuelva a zarpar el barco.

-¿Barco?

-Sí, el barco que emprenderá rumbo a Francia con nuestro médico ruso dentro de él.

-Espera, espera… ¿me puedes explicar todo desde el principio? ¿Por qué nombras a ese médico?

-Está bien- Arthur suspiró mientras terminaba de abrocharse la corbata- ¿Te acuerdas que Iván tenía que coger ayer un barco a las cuatro menos cuarto?- asentí- Bien, investigué un poco y descubrí de qué barco se trataba, para mi sorpresa, el capitán de ese navío me debía un favor…- sonrió al mencionar esa última palabra- así que le llamé y decidí hacer un buen uso de él…

-Me estás diciendo que tú has atrasado 60 horas la salida de un barco…- dije mientras palidecía- ¿sabes la cantidad de dinero que va a perder ese hombre?

-No es de mi incumbencia- se encogió de hombros- Mi prioridad ahora es volver a visitar a Mei, tengo varias preguntas que hacerle.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hay dos cosas que no me encajan- dije mientras subía la carruaje que había parado en frente de nuestro apartamento- ¿Por qué mantienes al médico ruso aquí? y ¿cuándo has llamado al capitán del barco?

- Sospecho que Iván nos está ocultando algo, pero todavía no sé qué puede ser. La llamada la realicé cuando tenías puesto "Heroica" a todo volumen y gritabas algo de un dragón en tu cuarto.

-"Al final me escucho"- pensé horrorizado.

-No te preocupes, no es que fuese la primera vez que te oigo- dijo intentando tranquilizarme, pero solo consiguió que me avergonzara más todavía- por cierto, ¿no tienes que trabajar hoy?

-No, hoy no me toca turno.

-Entonces perfecto, una llamada que me ahorro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero Arthur no me respondió, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo a Trafalgar Square.

Mei no tardó mucho en abrirnos la puerta. Lucía un vestido sencillo de color rosa claro con volantes, a juego con la horquilla con forma de flor de su pelo.

-Señor Arthur, señor Alfred qué agradable sorpresa, ¿a qué debo su visita?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Perdón por molestarla tan temprano señorita Mei- se disculpó Arthur- nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas con relación a su difunto hermano, si es usted tan amable- volvió a dedicarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Po-por supuesto, pasen- nos abrió más la puerta permitiendo entrar- estaba preparando el desayuno, ¿desean algo?

-No, gracias, venimos servidos- dije con toda la amabilidad posible.

Mei asintió, nos condujo a la misma salita de la última vez y se marchó de nuevo a la cocina. Arthur, por su parte, volvió a observar los retratos de la sala. Hubo uno que le llamó la atención, ya que me insistió mucho en que lo viese. En ese retrato se podía observar un grupo de personas sonriendo a la cámara y justo detrás de ellos, un edificio hecho ruinas en medio de un montón de árboles. Entre la gente pude distinguir perfectamente a dos personas; una de ellas era el hermano de Mei y el otro era el médico ruso.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Mei volvió a la salita. Nos sonrió y nos invitó a sentarnos.

-¿Cuándo sacaron esta foto?- preguntó Arthur mientras le pasaba la fotografía.

-Esta es de la última expedición que llevó mi hermano.

-¿La que se llevó acabo en la India?- pregunté curioso.

-Así es- me confirmó.

-Señorita Mei, no queremos entretenerla y tampoco es que dispongamos de mucho tiempo- dijo de repente Arthur- me gustaría ir directo al grano y hacerle una pregunta.

-Pregunte lo que quiere señor Arthur.

-¿Tu hermano tenía algún enemigo?

La chica le miró sorprendida y luego bajó la mirada a la foto.

-Más que enemigo diría rival… Mi hermano siempre hablaba de él, a veces con odio pero otras veces con admiración. Sin duda no podrían considerarse amigos pero yo tampoco lo llamaría enemigo.

-Le comprendo- dijo Arthur, y por un momento vi que sus ojos se oscurecían para luego seguir mostrando ese brillo característico- ¿y el nombre de ese individuo es?

- Sadiq Annan y era el segundo a cargo en todas las expediciones que llevaba mi hermano.

* * *

><p>Por fin puedo comentar sobre el "beso" (es que no quería hacer spoiler xD) si os soy sincera en principio empezó como una broma entre A-chan y yo. No sabía si hacer que Arthur enfermase para ir a la clínica (ya que me parecía un poco descabellado) pero a A-chan le pareció buena idea así que lo puse. Luego, mientras hablábamos se me ocurrió lo de pasarse la medicina boca a boca (como un simple sueño yaoista *¬*) y me dije a mí misma ¿por qué no? xD<p>

Lo de Arthur quitándose la ropa cuando tiene fiebre agradecerselo a A-chan porque fue ella quien me dió la idea =) Arigatou!

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y poco a poco voy a ir metiendo la acción que se merece ^^ gracias por leer!

Por cierto, para la gente que no lo sepa **_Sadiq Annan_** es Turquía =)


	5. La casa de Sadiq

Hola a tods! por fin termino este capítulo! ^^ creo que es el más largo hasta ahora, así que espero que lo disfruteis!

Quiero agradecer a mis dos beta readers (**A-chan** y **C-chan**) por dedicar su tiempo en leer y corregir mis fallos! gracias! =D

Sin más dilación disfruten el capitulo!

_**Disclaimers:**_ los personajes aquí nombrados y la serie no me pertenecen! darle las gracias al gran Hidekazu Himaruya por crearla (lastima que no lo crease con fines yaoi U.u)

* * *

><p>-¿Pero cómo hemos llegado a esto?- dije lamentándome mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las frías barras de la celda- Encerrados por allanamiento de morada y sospechosos de asesinato ¡asesinato Arthur! ¡Te dije que era mala idea meternos en esa casa!, ¿pero me escuchaste? ¡No! ¡Cómo siempre! ¿Cómo voy a seguir siendo un <em>hero<em> después de esto? Se supone que los _hero_ no hacen esas cosas- me lamenté.

-Y también se supone que no tienen barriga.

-¡No es barriga, es músculo!

-Sí claro, pues gracias a tus "músculos" no cabías por la ventana y el Scotland Yard nos pilló.

-Tus cejas también ocupan espacio y no me quejo como tú.

-¡¿Eh? ¡No metas a mis cejas en esto!- dijo enfadado.

Me senté desganado en la banca que había en la celda. Ambos nos encontrábamos en la prisión del cuartel general del Scotland Yard gracias a la genial idea que tuvo Arthur al no poder salirse con la suya… y mira que se lo dije… Cerré los ojos y empecé a rememorar el agitado día que llevábamos hoy.

o-o-o-o-o

El sol brillaba con fuerza al salir de la casa de Mei. Nadie diría que ayer llovió si no fuese por los pequeños charcos que todavía sobrevivían en las calles y eran pisados por caballos y algún transeúnte despistado.

Nos dirigimos a la calle Piccadilly, dirección que nos facilitó Mei, para "ir a visitar a Sadiq" según Arthur, pero el paso acelerado que llevaba y sus ojos brillando de la emoción, me indicaban que no era una simple visita, sino que sin duda, íbamos a descubrir algo interesante.

Llevábamos diez minutos insistiendo pero la puerta no se abría.

-Vámonos Arthur, ya ves que no está- insistí aburrido.

-Claro que está en su casa, lo que pasa es que no quiere abrirnos- siguió golpeando la puerta.

-¿Y cómo sabes que está en…?

Arthur me miró como si fuese evidente por lo que desistí en terminar la frase. Malhumorado me senté en el primer escalón que separaba la casa del jardín y me distraje viendo a la gente y carruajes pasar. Odiaba cuando me miraba de esa manera, yo no tenía ese don de observación que él poseía y a veces me hacía sentir estúpido.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y para mi sorpresa, se oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Giré el cuello todavía sentado y me sorprendí al encontrar a un hombre con una máscara puesta.

-¿Qué queréis?- sonaba bastante cabreado.

-Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas sobre el tema del arqueólogo coreano muerto recientemente.

-Yo no conozco a ningún coreano.

-¿El nombre de Im Yong Soo, le es familiar?

-No, en absoluto, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, buenos días- dijo tajantemente y cerrando la puerta en las narices de Arthur.

La cara que puso éste no tenía precio, pero preferí aguantarme la risa para evitar ser el objetivo de su ira.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña cafetería situada no muy lejos de la casa del turco. Arthur se negaba a marcharse sin haberle preguntado sus dudas, pero las horas pasaban y el hombre no salió en ningún momento.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde, Arthur se levantó y se fue, dejándome al cargo de vigilar la casa mientras él iba a buscar información.

Compré un periódico y me puse a leer las últimas noticias. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia la casa, pero nada, no había movimientos ni nadie salía. Suspiré pesadamente. Algo en la multitud me llamó la atención.

Una cabellera rubia ondulada.

Levanté el periódico rápidamente. Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte y no quería encontrarme con él pero mi estrategia no sirvió ya que oí una voz al otro lado del periódico.

-Vaya pero si es _le petit_ Alfred- me saludó Francis a la vez que se sentaba en una silla.

-¿Nunca te cansas de llamarme así?- pregunté bastante molesto mientras doblaba el periódico.

-Bueno si prefieres que te llame _mon amour_- me miró de arriba abajo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡N-no gracias! Lo de antes estaba mejor- dije rápidamente.

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros- ¿y qué te trae por aquí? Veo que Arthur no te acompaña.

-Me ha dejado tirado… como siempre- añadí lo último con tristeza contenida.

-Si Arthur se comporta así es que estáis en un caso importante.

-¿Caso? ¡Qué va! Simplemente está pasando el rato, no sabe admitir cuando una muerte es natural y cuando no.

-Jajajaja puede que sí o puede que no, pero creo que deberías fiarte más de sus intuiciones.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-He trabajado varias veces con él y nunca se ha equivocado.

-...

-Sé que no te caigo bien y mucho menos te fías de mí pero… si necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en pedírmela- le miré sorprendido- aunque no lo parezca yo también fui detective y me preocupa en lo que pueda estar metiéndose Arthur. Él se cree que es un adulto y un caballero pero en el fondo solo es un crío que le gusta llamar la atención.

No pude evitar reírme ante ese comentario, pero dentro de mí seguía preguntándome qué tipo de relación tuvieron ellos dos, sin duda Francis le conocía bastante bien.

-Bueno mi querido _petit_ Alfred, me tengo que ir. Ya nos hemos entretenido bastante y tengo que ir al mercado a comprar productos buenos y frescos para mi restaurante. Nos vemos otro día. Asentí con la cabeza y se marchó.

o-o-o-o-o

El cielo se teñía de naranja y violeta cuando Arthur volvió a aparecer por la cafetería.

-¿Alguna novedad?- me preguntó.

-No, ninguna- respondí malhumorado.

-¿Estás cabreado?

-No, qué va, solo me has tenido esperando 3 horas sin saber ni a donde fuiste ni por qué, ¿por qué debería estar cabreado?- desvié la mirada mientras inflaba mis mejillas infantilmente.

-Tienes razón- se sentó al lado mía- he ido a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre las distintas expediciones que han tenido estos últimos años Im Yong y Sadiq juntos, pero no he sacado ninguna conclusión. Sin lugar a dudas tengo que preguntarle directamente a él y esta vez estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que haga falta- dijo mientras sacaba la pipa de su bolsillo y la encendía.

-Te recuerdo que tienes menos de 60 horas antes de que el barco zarpe.

-"Tenemos"- aclaró dando una calada a la pipa.

Cada vez que me incluía no podía evitar que mi corazón diese un salto y el cabreo que tenía se fue disipando lentamente.

Arthur terminó de fumar cuando el sol se ocultó completamente por el horizonte. Las farolas comenzaban a encenderse una a una y la gente volvía a sus casas, dando un ambiente frío y solitario a las calles londinenses. Arthur levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté extrañado.

Arthur simplemente me hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándome a dónde mirar. Las ventanas de las casas estaban iluminadas gracias a la luz interior, pero había una casa que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

La casa de Sadiq.

Nos levantamos y fuimos directamente hacia la entrada. Arthur volvió a golpear varias veces la puerta, esperamos algunos minutos pero no hubo respuesta por parte del propietario.

-¿Estás seguro que no ha salido?- preguntó Arthur mientras volvía a golpear está vez con más fuerza.

-Sí.

Dejó de insistir al ver que nadie abría y bufó exasperado.

-Alfred, tenemos que hacer algo, ese hombre es un testigo bastante importante, puede aclararme varios cabos sueltos que no consigo atar.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Colarnos en la casa sin que se entere y sacarle la información a la fuerza?- dije con sarcasmo mientras veía que sus ojos se iban iluminando.

-Buena idea- me felicitó Arthur mientras se dirigía hacia una ventana lateral con paso decidido.

-¿Eh? Es-espera Arthur ¿qué crees que haces?- le seguí.

-Colarme en la casa como me has sugerido.

-¡Era sarcasmo! Sar-cas-mo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no deja de ser una buena idea.

-¡Pero no puedes entrar en una casa porqué quieras!- susurré escandalizado.

-¡Necesito pruebas, Alfred!- susurró emocionado- Estoy seguro de que esa persona me abrirá los ojos.

-O te abrirá un expediente en Scotland Yard... -farfullé por lo bajo.

Y no me equivoqué.

A pesar de mis insistencias no me escuchó y se infiltro en la casa por una ventana que no estaba bien cerrada. Le seguí maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Caí estrepitosamente al frio suelo. Me levanté pesadamente y esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad de la habitación. Parecía una pequeña salita de estar pero no estaba muy seguro, ya que la poca luz que se filtraba de la calle no ayudaba demasiado. Avancé con pasos cortos tanteando en el aire para no estrellarme con nada indeseado.

-Arthur…- le llamé en voz baja, pero no obtuve respuesta- O-oye Arthur esto no tiene ninguna gra-gracia, ya sabes que yo no le temo a na-nada, es lo bueno de ser un _he-hero._

Mis manos tocaron el marco de la puerta y asomé la cabeza. A mi izquierda podía ver el tragaluz situado justo encima de la puerta de entrada, iluminando con luz anaranjada un pasillo cubierto con una alfombra y unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Giré mi cabeza a la derecha, dando con otra habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y un tibio resplandor salía de ella mostrando una gran sombra y un olor extraño.

-"¡Fa-fantasmas!"- pensé horrorizado.

A pesar de que quería salir corriendo mis pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo y mis ojos no se podían apartar de aquella sombra monstruosa. Lentamente vi que se hacía más grande, dando indicios de que se acercaba.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?- preguntó una voz furiosa- Anda levántate, necesito tu ayuda.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había agachado en el suelo, cerrado mis ojos y aguantado la respiración. Me levanté rápidamente sacudiendo mis rodillas. Arthur estaba de pie en la puerta con una cerilla encendida en la mano y una mirada seria.

-Tenemos que buscar una vela, no veo mucho solo con la cerilla.

Asentí varias veces con la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Arthur me miró extrañado y volvió a meterse en el cuarto.

-"Soy tan estúpido"- pensé mientras removía mi pelo.

Me reí de mí mismo al pensar que confundí la sombra de Arthur con una fantasma, y sin duda el olor era de la cerilla quemándose pero tenía la sensación de que algo se me escapaba.

Volví al cuarto de estar y busqué. No tardé mucho en dar con un pequeño candelabro situado encima de una mesita. Sin entretenerme más me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraba mi compañero.

Nada más entrar me recibió un fuerte olor a sangre que me removió el estómago. Arthur estaba agachado cerca de un bulto situado en el suelo. Me acerqué a él tambaleándome y le ofrecí el candelabro. Una vez encendido, la habitación se iluminó completamente mostrando más detalladamente lo que tenía a mis pies.

El cadáver de Sadiq.

El cuerpo estaba bocarriba, tirado sobre una alfombra blanca que se teñía lentamente de rojo carmesí. La desgarrada ropa del hombre, mostraba innumerables contusiones por brazos y estómago. La cara estaba totalmente ensangrentada, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al vacio y con una gran brecha en la cabeza. A su lado descansaba la máscara que llevaba cuando nos abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedes darme una explicación médica Alfred?- dijo mientras se echaba a un lado para dejarme espacio.

-Cla-claro- asentí mientras me agachaba y lo examinaba más detenidamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Arthur después de unos minutos.

-Muestra una gran cantidad de contusiones por todo el cuerpo, pero abundan más en los brazos… eso es un claro signo de que se defendió. Luego hay dos golpes en la cabeza, el que está situado en la parte occipital- señalé una herida situada en la parte trasera del cráneo- y la que está en la parte frontal; sin duda esta fue la que le causó la muerte.

-¿Cuándo crees que ha muerto?

-Pues… a juzgar por la rigidez de sus músculos está en la primera etapa del rigor mortis, es decir, no han pasado más de 6 horas desde su muerte.

-Mm ya veo…

-Espera- dije levantando mi cabeza y mirando a Arthur- ¡pero eso es imposible! hemos estado vigilando la casa desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde y nadie ha entrado ni salido de la casa…

-Puede que el asesino ya estuviese dentro antes de que nosotros empezásemos a vigilar.

-Podría ser…- afirmé lentamente.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Arthur sorprendiéndome- ahora no me sirve de nada… tendremos que buscar por nosotros mismos la información- se levantó del suelo y empezó a registrar una estantería.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Cualquier cosa relacionada con las expediciones o excavaciones que ha tenido estos últimos años junto con Im Yong, estoy seguro de que ahí debe estar el por qué de estos asesinatos.

Mientras Arthur buscaba, yo me dediqué a observar la habitación. Sin lugar a dudas era un estudio, pero estaba todo desordenado. Grandes cantidades de libros y manuscritos bastantes viejos estaban esparcidos por el suelo o colocados de mala manera en las estanterías, las repisas que colgaban de la pared contenían los pocos objetos que no habían caído y una enorme mesa de roble estaba situada en el centro de la sala, la cual contenía un pequeño globo terráqueo y papeles ensangrentados. La alfombra blanca y el cadáver estaban justo delante de la mesa.

-Alfred, encárgate de examinar las demás habitaciones, yo me quedo en ésta que hay bastante por revisar.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí una de las velas del candelabro. Nada más salir de la habitación había otra puerta a mi derecha. Iluminé un poco el cuarto descubriendo una gran cocina. La atravesé sin fijarme atentamente ya que no creía que hubiese nada allí de mucha información y crucé otra puerta situada en la pared izquierda. Desemboqué en lo que pude suponer que era el comedor de la casa. Una mesa cubierta con un mantel de encaje, varias sillas situadas alrededor de ésta, y en una esquina de la sala, dos pequeños sillones con una chimenea eran los muebles que más destacaban en esa sala. Tampoco me entretuve mucho en este cuarto, únicamente registré varios cajones que no contenían nada importante y conseguí un candelabro para tener mejor iluminación que una simple vela.

Salí por una puerta lateral quedándome justo delante de las escaleras del pasillo principal. Subí con cuidado al segundo piso evitando tropezarme con las escaleras y desembocando en un largo pasillo horizontal. Decidí empezar por la puerta del fondo. Avancé lentamente, el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras y el silencio solo se veía interrumpido con el sonido de mis pasos sobre la madera. Varios retratos colgados de la pared me devolvían la mirada mientras avanzaba.

-"Si la casa fuese un poco más vieja sería genial para una película de fantasmas"- pensé.

Sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo al nombrar la palabra fantasmas. Agité varias veces mi cabeza desechando esa idea. Si ahora me ponía a pensar en esas cosas no podría evitar salir corriendo y no quería que Arthur se empezase a burlar de mí. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí, produciendo un chirrido de queja por parte de la madera. Me quedé estático al ver el desorden de aquella habitación. El colchón estaba tirado en el suelo, plumas por todos lados provenientes de los destrozados cojines y almohadas, muebles tirados, cajones rotos; parecía que había habido un terremoto en esa habitación. Busqué con cuidado entre los restos de muebles, pero fue en vano.

-"Si había aquí cualquier información, el asesino o se la habrá llevado o la habrá destruido"- pensé exasperado.

Salí del dormitorio dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras pero nada más dar unos pasos me tropecé estando a punto de caerme al suelo. Con la luz de las velas iluminé la causa de mi desequilibrio, mis propias cordoneras. Me agaché dejando el candelabro en el suelo y mientras me las ataba algo llamó mi atención. Un rastro de gotas de diferentes tamaños me devolvían el brillo anaranjado de las velas. Alargué un dedo, arrastrando parte del líquido y acercándolo más a la luz. Nada más iluminarlo supe lo que era.

Sangre.

¿Cómo había llegado toda esa sangre al piso de arriba? De repente todo en mi cabeza encajó. La ventana sin cerrar, el olor que había sentido antes de encontrarme con Arthur, el rastro de sangre.

-"¡Ya sabía que no era el olor a cerilla quemada, sino a cera! ¡Alguien había apagado una vela después de que nosotros entrásemos a la casa!"- pensé triunfante.

Pero esa sensación se esfumó de golpe dejándome helado. Si todo lo que había deducido era cierto solo podía significar una cosa.

Que el asesino todavía seguía en aquella casa, oculto entre la oscuridad.

Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era claramente el de una pisada sobre esa madera vieja, y provenía de detrás de mí. Me levanté sosteniendo el candelabro. La mano me temblaba levemente y un sudor frío empezaba a formarse en mis palmas. Decidí avanzar a paso normal, si apagaba las velas y salía corriendo era hombre muerto, tenía que seguir fingiendo que no había oído nada y actuar lo más natural posible, aunque mis piernas temblorosas no ayudaban mucho.

Esta vez el sonido tras de mí era más nítido y, a pesar de que seguía el mismo ritmo que yo para así ocultar el ruido que provocaban sus pasos, el eco que provocaban ambas pisadas se intensificaban en el oscuro pasillo.

-"No recordaba que el pasillo fuese tan largo"- pensé angustiado.

Los retratos de las paredes me lanzaban miradas siniestras, esperando a ser testigos de lo que pronto se acontecería. Por fin llegué a las escaleras y las bajé un poco más rápido a causa de la adrenalina que se iba acumulando en mis músculos. Sentía el latido desenfrenado de mi corazón martillear mis oídos y sienes conforme las bajaba.

-"Que no le haya pasado nada a Arthur, que no le haya pasado nada…"- rezaba interiormente mientras avanzaba por el pequeño pasillo y me metía dentro de la habitación donde se había quedado a investigar.

Me lo encontré detrás de la mesa revisando un libro con cara concentrada.

-Arthur…- llamé lo más serio posible, pero no pude evitar que me temblase un poco la voz.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Alfred ¿estás bi…?- me puse un dedo en mis labios, indicándole que se quedase callado.

-¿Has descubierto algo?- pregunté sonando casual, mientras agitaba la mano libre para que se acercase.

-No, todavía no- Arthur se fue acercando a mí, con ojos interrogantes- la mayoría de los documentos están destrozados o son inservibles.

Una vez estado a mi altura, le pasé el candelabro. Un ruido de madera crujir interrumpió el silencio de la casa dejándonos a ambos helados.

-"Mierda está bajando"- pensé alarmado mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y echaba el pestillo.

En ese momento el asesino bajó las escaleras corriendo y empezó a golpear la puerta.

-¡Pero qué cojones!- gritó Arthur sorprendido mientras retrocedía.

-¡El asesino sigue aquí Arthur! ¿¡Qué hacemos!- pegunté alarmado. La puerta no aguantaría mucho si seguían golpeándola de esa manera.

-Ayúdame a mover esa estantería- señaló una que estaba pegada a la puerta- al menos aguantará un poco más mientras pienso en algo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me puse en un lateral y empujé con ayuda de Arthur la pesada estantería volcándola justo delante de la puerta. Arthur se dirigió a la pequeña ventana y yo busqué cualquier objeto que nos sirviera para defendernos pero no había nada, solo cosas pequeñas y libros. Un tubo de hierro atravesó la puerta lanzando astillas por todos lados.

-¡Arthur!- avisé nervioso.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero la ventana está atascada!- gritó mientras intentaba abrirla.

-Déjame a mí.

Después de varios tirones conseguí abrirla. Los golpes en la puerta continuaban y podía escuchar un gran ajetreo en la calle.

-¡Vamos métete!- me ordenó con urgencia Arthur.

Obedecí y saqué la cabeza por la ventana, dándome de lleno el frío de la calle. La luna llena decoraba el cielo nocturno con escasas estrellas. Empecé a sacar el cuerpo y llegado a un punto no pude seguir avanzando.

-Arthur…

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Sigue avanzando! ¡El asesino está a punto de entrar!

-Me atoré

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me he quedado atrapado!

-¡Te he entendido a la primera! ¡Pero no me vengas con estupideces, intenta avanzar!

-¡Ya lo intento!

Empecé a patalear en busca de más impulso, pero me quedé tieso al sentir dos manos empujando mi trasero. ¡Arthur está tocando mi culo! Ese pensamiento daba vueltas en mi cabeza y sentí como me iba poniendo rojo.

-Muévete- gruñía Arthur por lo bajo mientras seguía empujándome.

La puerta se rompió con un gran golpe y pude escuchar varios pasos entrar a la habitación. La frase que oí fue la última que esperaba.

-¡Scotland Yard! ¡No se muevan!- gritó una voz.

Sí, era el Scotland Yard, tan puntuales como siempre. Mientras nos conducían al cuartel general, pude oír que fue uno de los vecinos quien los llamó al escuchar todo el alboroto. Ninguno de ellos vio al asesino salir de la casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Una tos me sacó de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de que Arthur se había sentado al lado mía mientras recordaba todo. Le miré preocupado. La cárcel no era el mejor sitio para alguien que estaba enfermo. Las tres paredes de piedra gris que formaban la celda estaban cubiertas por moho y humedad y los barrotes de la cuarta estaban bastante oxidados. Tenía que sacarlo de aquí pero cómo. No nos iban a soltar tan fácilmente y menos si estábamos acusados de asesinato.

O sí.

Sin duda hoy era nuestro día de suerte. La única persona que nos podía sacar de ese embrollo venía con paso decidido hacia nuestra celda seguido por sus dos leales policías.

-¿Se puede saber en qué lio os habéis metido esta vez?- preguntó con voz cabreada.

-Yo también me alegro de verle inspector Ludwing- dije con una sonrisa.


	6. El asesino

¡Síii! no he tardado mucho en actualizar esta vez ^^ espero que os guste este capítulo, y he calculado que aproximadamente me quedan dos o tres capis más para terminar la historia =)

¡Por supuesto doy las gracias a mis dos beta readers por revisar mi historia!

¡Y un consejo para las que escriben fics!... atad vuestra inspiración con correa... suele irse con facilidad (al menos a mí me pasa U.u)

**_Aviso:_** Lovino un poco borde...

**_Disclaimer:_** pues... es algo obvio que los personajes y la serie no son mios (pero la historia sí ¬¬) solo hago esto por y para divertir a los lectores ^^

* * *

><p>-<em>Oh, come on<em>! ¿En serio hace falta esto?- pregunté molesto mientras me colocaban unas esposas.

-Ve~, son las normativas señor, lo siento mucho.

-No te disculpes con ellos hermano, eso les pasa por ser unos bastardos.

-¡Eh! ¡Retira eso!

-No me da la gana, ya sabía yo que dentro de ese semblante serio había un ladrón de mierda.

-Serás…

-Déjalo Alfred, no vale la pena discutir con él- me tranquilizó Arthur.

-Tú calla cejas, que contigo no estoy hablando- dijo Lovino.

-Alfred… te doy permiso para matarlo.

-¡Pero de qué estás hablando! Primero, has sido tú quien ha dicho que no discuta con él, segundo estoy encadenado y tercero, no pienso cometer ningún asesinato, suficiente que estoy acusado de uno…- cada vez que recordaba eso me hundía más y más.

-Jajajajaja encima de ladrón, el americano nos salió gallina- dijo Lovino mientras empezó a imitar a una gallina.

-Basta ya hermanito, ¿por qué no nos comemos todos un plato de rica pasta y hacemos las paces? Ve~

-¡Queréis callaros!- gritó Ludwing para hacerse oír- ahora nos vamos todos a la sala de interrogatorios… y en silencio- recalcó esta última palabra.

Todos asentimos en silencio. Nos llevaron a una habitación blanca con una mesa gris y tres sillas del mismo color en el centro. Nos hicieron sentarnos en ellas y Ludwing se sentó enfrente. Los hermanos Vargas nos quitaron las esposas y se quedaron en la puerta.

-Supongo que no nos has hecho venir para interrogarnos ¿me equivoco?- preguntó Arthur serio.

-Así es. Quiero saber tu punto de vista respecto al asesinato de Sadiq. No hemos hallado el arma del crimen por ningún lado y nadie ha visto a algún sospecho rondar cerca de la casa.

-Y has supuesto que yo lo sé.

Ludwing asintió, posando fijamente sus ojos azules en Arthur. Éste sonrió con suficiencia.

-A juzgar por la gran cantidad de contusiones que tenía por todo el cuerpo, el asesino le tuvo que dar con un objeto bastante resistente como un palo grande de madera o hierro. Aunque este último es más probable. La víctima estaba tranquilamente de pie, revisando unos papeles sobre la mesa, cuando el atacante le sorprende por detrás. El primer golpe fue en la cabeza, en la parte occipital exactamente, pero no lo mató sino que provocó que perdiese el equilibrio. Ya en el suelo recibió los demás golpes. La víctima se intentó defender de la agresión, de ahí que haya más contusiones en los brazos, pero no pudo evitar el segundo golpe en el cráneo.

-El cual le llevó a la muerte- murmuró Ludwing.

-Elemental, pero aquí no se acaba todo.

-¿A no?- pregunté sorprendido.

-El perfil del asesino; sin lugar a dudas era un hombre, medía más de 1'80m, con bastante fuerza y calzaba un 47.

La sala se sumió en el silencio mientras Arthur volvía a sonreír, sus ojos brillaban como siempre lo hacían cuando explicaba todo con detalles.

-¿Y cómo sabías que la víctima estaba de pie?- preguntó Ludwing mientras apuntaba todo lo dicho anteriormente en una libreta.

-Muy fácil, había gotas de sangre en los papeles sobre la mesa y en el suelo cerca de la alfombra- todo el mundo esperó a que continuase-…¿Es que tengo que explicarlo todo?- preguntó Arthur molesto.

Ludwing asintió serio aunque se veía que estaba un poco avergonzado.

-Está bien… esas gotas estaban en el suelo, y el cadáver estaba en la alfombra, es obvio que la víctima se tambaleó un poco antes de caer en ésta. Las gotas seguramente provenían del arma del crimen de ahí que llegasen hasta la mesa y las gotas del suelo indican que el golpe se efectuó estando la víctima de pie por la salpicadura de las gotas del suelo, a mayor altura que cae la gota, más salpicadura provoca al impactar contra éste.

-Y el arma del crimen, ¿cómo sabes que es de hierro y no de madera?

-Esa pregunta es muy fácil… la vi y Alfred puede corroborarlo.

Asentí cuando Ludwing me miró.

-¿Motivos del crimen?- volvió a preguntar Ludwing.

-¡Es obvio que fue un robo!- dijo Lovino desde la puerta.

-Te equivocas- le cortó Arthur- si hubiese sido un robo se habría llevado todos los objetos que se encontraban en aquel despacho en vez de tirarlos y romperlos.

-¿Entonces por qué lo mato?

-No tengo ni idea inspector- sentenció Arthur.

Le miré sorprendido al igual que todos los que estábamos en la sala. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la mesa y habían vuelto a perder el brillo.

-Está bien- Ludwing se levantó mientras cerraba su libreta- llévenselos.

-¡Es-espera! ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?- pregunté.

-¡Ah sí! lo siento… estáis exentos de la acusación de asesinato- suspiré aliviado, por fin nos iban a soltar- pero no podéis salir de prisión hasta que no paguéis una fianza por el allanamiento.

-¿¡Fianza!- me alarmé- ¿y de cuánto estamos hablando exactamente?

-De unas 832 libras*- palidecí, esa cantidad era demasiado para mi presupuesto y Arthur no tenía ni una sola libra.

o-o-o-o-o

La puerta de la celda chirrió al cerrarse. Ambos nos volvimos a sentar en la banca, suspirando. Arthur había estado muy callado todo el tiempo y con la mente perdida.

-Arthur ¿te pasa algo? ¿te sigues encontrando mal?

-No, ya estoy mejor del resfriado…- contestó débilmente.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay algo que no cuadra Alfred… creí que por fin tenía todo encajado pero me equivocaba…

-No te entiendo- de verdad que lo intentaba comprender pero todavía no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que Arthur había investigado y deducido por su cuenta.

Con un suspiro Arthur me miró.

-Hay varias dudas que quería preguntarle a Sadiq…¿Por qué mataron a Kiku? ¿Qué relación tenía con ellos? Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para preguntarle…

-_Wait, wait_ ¿Kiku? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kiku en todo esto? Él no fue asesinado.

-Sí lo fue- me quedé de piedra- sino ¿por qué molestarse en robar el cuerpo?

-¿Qué?- no salía de mi asombro, pero ¿cuántas cosas sabía Arthur que no había contado?- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-¿Te acuerdas que te fuiste al hospital a preguntar sobre el médico ruso?- asentí, la información me la había dado Antonio- mientras tú estabas allí, yo quedé con Heracles. Le llamé por la mañana mientras estabas trabajando para volver a ver el cadáver de Kiku…cuando fuimos al depósito de cadáveres, el cuerpo de Kiku no estaba.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido… ¿por qué se llevaron el cadáver?

-Eso es lo que he intentado averiguar. A Kiku le encantaba la arqueología, por lo que en cuanto supe de la existencia de Sadiq y su relación con el coreano fui a la biblioteca en busca de información sobre expediciones arqueológicas en las que tanto Im Yong, Sadiq y Kiku apareciesen juntos, pero no encontré nada reciente…

-¿Y por qué crees que hay relación entre los tres?

-Tanto Kiku como Im Yong, murieron en las mismas circunstancias, aparentando una muerte natural, pero este último asesinato me ha desconcertado… ¿Porqué mató al turco de esta forma? ¿Es el mismo asesino que el de los otros dos cadáveres o es otro? Si es el mismo asesino ¿por qué cambió su "_modus operandi_"?

Al terminar las preguntas sin respuesta Arthur parecía afligido, estuve a punto de abrazarlo y animarle pero me contuve y le hice otra pregunta.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que las muertes están relacionadas con la arqueología?

-Bueno… al principio no estaba muy seguro… pero ahora lo tengo clarísimo.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaquetón. Me puso la mano extendida enfrente de la cara, mostrándome un escarabajo de lo que supuse que era de oro y piedras preciosas.

-Por su forma parece de origen egipcio- no podía apartar la mirada de esa pequeña joya.

-Es de origen egipcio, y su valor es incalculable- me afirmó- lo encontré dentro de la máscara de la víctima.

-Espera… ¿es original? Es decir ¿Es de oro puro y las piedras son de verdad?- mis ojos se abrían más todavía.

-Te lo puedo asegurar, es más, podría apostar que era una joya de la familia real.

-¿Cuánto podría costar?

-Pues… sobre 416.000 libras*.

-¡Somos libres!- grité de emoción- con eso podremos pagar la fianza y nos sobraría para dárselo a los pobres, sería un _hero_ en toda regla.

-¡No pienso venderla! Es la única pista que tengo para conocer el objetico del asesino.

Volví a sentarme desganado.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a salir? No creo que puedas atrapar a un asesino estando en la cárcel por muchas pistas que tengas.

-Bueno, pensaba que tendrías dinero, ya que el que trabaja aquí eres tú- no sabía si tomarme eso como un cumplido.

-Te recuerdo que tuve que pagar a ese médico ruso, estoy sin blanca… además yo solo no podría pagar toda esa cantidad de dinero…- una idea se me vino a la cabeza-espera…¡yo solo no, pero conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos!- me levanté emocionado obteniendo una mirada curiosa por parte de Arthur.

o-o-o-o-o**  
><strong>

-Gracias Antonio, sin ti no podríamos haber salido de aquí- dije mientras recogía mis cosas bajo la mirada enfurruñada de Lovino.

-No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos ¿no?- me mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Te juro por mi honor de _hero_ que te devolveré todo, cueste lo que cueste. Incluso te haré cualquier favor que me pidas

-¿Entonces puedo pedirte cualquier cosa?- preguntó ilusionado.

-Cualquier cosa- afirmé extrañado, no me gustaba nada la cara que estaba poniendo Antonio.

-Está bien-se acercó a mi oído- ¿me presentas a ese chico?- su dedo señalaba a uno de los hermanos Vargas.

-_What!_ ¿De entre todas las personas de Londres tuviste que elegirle a él?

Mi cara se ponía pálida. ¿Porqué una persona tan amable, tranquila y sonriente como Antonio quería conocerlo a él?, a Lovino Vargas, el policía más borde de todo Scotland Yard.

-Sí, ¡es que es perfecto! es el chico que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo- su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces…

-Por eso quiero que me lo presentes… además no hace falta conocer a alguien para saber que es el indicado para ti… tú mismo deberías saberlo- me miró acusadoramente.

-Pero…

-Cualquier cosa~- canturreó Antonio.

-Está bien- suspiré resignado- pero no me hago cargo de las consecuencias que te pueda traer- si Antonio no apreciaba su vida era asunto suyo.

-No creo que sea para tanto- dijo mientras nos acercamos a Lovino.

-Ejem…- me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- Lovino me miraba amenazante.

-Pues…verás…quiero presentarte a alguien que quiere conocerte- dije señalando a Antonio- su nombre es…

-Antonio- dijo él mismo cortándome- encantado de conocerte. Entonces te llamas Lovino Vargas, bonito nombre, mi nombre completo es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, aunque eso no importa ahora, ¿te gustan los tomates? ¿y las tortugas?- Lovino estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero Antonio volvió a cortarle- bueno los gustos los dejamos para más tarde, ¿a qué hora sueles terminar de trabajar? Hoy tengo el turno de tarde en el hospital pero podemos quedar mañana si quieres ya que solo trabajo por la mañana…

Me alejé lentamente mientras Antonio seguía haciéndole preguntas a Lovino. No sé por qué me pidió que los presentase… él mismo se las había apañado muy bien para dejar al italiano sin habla.

Volvimos a Baker Street escoltados por dos policías a petición de Ludwing, "ya que posiblemente el asesino podría volver a por nosotros" según el inspector; pero la noche fue bastante tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente un terrible estruendo que pareció salir del mismísimo infierno inundó la habitación. Me levanté de un salto y con el corazón latiéndome a cien busqué el origen de aquel endemoniado sonido.

El despertador.

Lo apagué a regañadientes y me froté el puente de la nariz. Otra noche casi sin poder dormir. La idea de que el asesino nos encontrase e intentase matarnos no paró de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Me coloqué las gafas y abrí las cortinas, mostrando un cielo grisáceo a causa de las nubes.

-"Qué tiempo tan loco"- pensé.

Bajé a la cocina y me preparé un café bien cargado. Lo necesitaba con urgencia si hoy quería rendir en el hospital.

Nada más llegar al edificio me encontré con un Antonio un tanto sonriente y, para mi sorpresa, sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer?- pregunté curioso.

-De fábula- nunca había visto a Antonio sonreír de esa manera- esta tarde he quedado con él para tomarnos algo.

-¿Conseguiste convencerle?

-Así es, me costó bastante ya que el chico es muy tímido pero al final accedió.

-"¡Tímido!" "Lovino era de todo menos tímido"- pensé sorprendido.

-Bueno, no me entretengo más, todavía tengo varios pacientes que atender antes de terminar mi turno, ¡ya nos veremos!

A partir de ahí, la mañana pasó sin ningún incidente.

O eso pensaba.

Mientras regresaba tranquilamente al apartamento reconocí a alguien entre la multitud. Abrigo largo, la misma bufanda beige, pelo plateado, era ese médico ruso que, a pesar de que lo había visto solo una vez, ya me caía mal. Me alejé un poco y cubrí más mi rostro con la bufanda que llevaba para evitar que me reconociese. Me quedé quieto al ver que estaba llamando a la puerta de la casa de Francis. Reconocería su casa a kilómetros de distancia, no solo porque ya había estado varias veces allí por asuntos de Arthur y él, sino por el color rosado de las paredes exteriores que según él, "desprendían _amour _ por los cuatro costado"

No sabía qué asuntos tendría Francis con el médico y la verdad, es que poco me importaba. Quince minutos más tarde entraba a mi casa y un olor a quemado me dio la bienvenida. Me quedé quieto en la entrada pensando si huir o no ya que sabía lo que ese olor significaba.

La asquerosa comida de Arthur, o para ser más precisos, los asquerosos e insípidos scoones de Arthur.

Me giré para abrir la puerta, dispuesto a salvar mi vida y estómago pero una voz a mis espaldas me lo impidió.

-Hola Alfred, hoy llegas tarde.

-S-sí…- forcé una sonrisa- ¿Qu-qué es eso que hu-huele tan bi-bien?- todo sea por amor…

-¡Ah! son mis scoones, los he preparado para desayunar mañana, ¡pe-pero no los he hecho porque me dices que te gustan! Lo digo por si acaso hay malentendidos…- su cara se tiñó de un leve rosado- bueno yo sigo con lo mio…

-Espera- le seguí hasta la cocina- tienes masa en la mejilla.

Llevé mi dedo índice a su cara y le quité los restos de masa de scoones llevándomela a la boca inconscientemente. Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido y yo no me quedé atrás. Me di la vuelta para evitar que viese mi sonrojo ante esa acción tan atrevida. El silencio se hizo presente en la cocina mientras oía cómo Arthur lavaba los cacharros utilizados para preparar ese dulce inglés.

-¿Bu-bueno cómo te ha ido la mañana?- preguntó Arthur rompiendo el silencio.

-Normal, como siempre…

-Ya veo…- dijo mientras secaba el último plato.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, he visto a Francis y al ruso juntos, ambos entrando en la casa del francés… a saber lo que van a hacer esos dos…- el ruido de algo romperse me impidió continuar hablando.

-¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho?- Arthur me miraba alarmado.

-Que Francis ha llevado al ruso a su casa…- Arthur estaba actuando extraño y su cara se estaba poniendo pálida por momentos- "¿y si es verdad y al final tiene sentimientos por Francis?"- pensé tristemente.

-Tenemos que ir a casa de ese estúpido ahora- salió de la cocina con paso acelerado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, pero en mi interior se formuló otra pregunta "¿Tanto te gusta?"

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es obvio!- gritó Arthur mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

-Pues yo no lo veo tan obvio- sí lo sé, era un masoquista, pero preferiría que me lo dijese a la cara y así acabar con este sentimiento de una vez.

-Francis va a ser asesinado.

-_What!_- esa frase me descolocó por completo.

-Dios Alfred, ¡está clarísimo! ¡Ivan Braginsky es el hombre al que andamos buscando!

-Te refieres a…- balbuceé con temor.

-Sí, él es el asesino.

* * *

><p>*(1): 1000 euros exactamente (aunque ahora la cantidad no parezca mucha pensad que en aquella época el nivel económico era menor)<p>

1.000 euros = 16.870 pesos mexicanos

*(2): 500.000 euros.

500.000 euros = 8,436,152 pesos mexicanos

¡Por fin se sabe quién es el asesino! ¡**Mara-tan** lo has acertado! Pero esto no acaba aquí ya que las causas de los asesinatos sabrán en el siguiente capitulo ^^

¡Gracias por leer! =)


	7. Atrapados

Wiiiii! ¡Mi insparación no me ha dejado tirada esta vez! ^W^ Este capitulo me ha vuelto a quedar un poco más largo que el anterior y espero que lo disfruteis =)

Gracias a la gente que lo sigue leyendo a pesar de que llevo ya 7 capitulos (nunca he escrito tanto en mi vida xDD) y gracias a mis beta readers por coger parte de su tiempo para corregirme! =D

¡El proximo capitulo será el último!

**_Aviso:_ **Alfred violento (pero no con Arthur... por supuesto ¬¬)

_**Disclaimer:**_ ¡Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen! solo hago esto por y para divertir =)

* * *

><p>El coche de caballos salía a gran velocidad de Baker Street. Mi pulso se aceleraba por momentos y la adrenalina corría por mis venas ahora que sabía quién era el asesino.<p>

-¡Cómo no había caído! ¡Era tan obvio!- exclamaba Arthur de la emoción- ¡Ahora sí que todo tiene sentido!

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de explicármelo? Estoy completamente perdido…

-He sido un estúpido Alfred. He estado buscando en el año equivocado… todo este tiempo he estado pensando que el motivo del asesinato y la relación entre todas las víctimas había sido a causa de una expedición arqueológica llevada a cabo hace poco, pero en ningún momento tuve en cuenta que ellos podrían haber coincidido en el pasado. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que yo estuve presente el día de esa expedición!

-¿A qué te refieres? Que yo recuerde nunca has ido a ninguna…

-Eso fue antes de conocerte. Hace tiempo un amigo mío de origen egipcio, Gupta Muhammad, que viene a Londres de vez en cuando, me comentó que estaba en medio de un descubrimiento arqueológico de una tumba allí en Egipto y me invitó a verlo. Acepté sin pensármelo dos veces. Una vez allí me enseñó toda la excavación y me presentó al equipo que llevaba a cabo ese trabajo. Ahí fue donde conocí a Kiku, y también estaban las otras dos víctimas, Iván y Francis…

-¿Francis? ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Se enteró del viaje que iba a realizar e insistió en acompañarme… quién iba a saber que eso le costaría su oficio…- dijo con un tono irónico.

-Me dijiste que Francis fue detective…

-Así es, uno muy bueno…aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de él- se rió con tristeza.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Conforme avanzaban las excavaciones y se descubrían nuevos hallazgos, empezaron a desaparecer objetos muy valiosos como joyas y metales preciosos que pertenecían al faraón de esa tumba. Gupta llamó a la policía y encontraron parte de los objetos robados en el equipaje de Francis. Él negaba que los había robado pero todos los demás arqueólogos tenían coartada, ya que estaban ocupados con la excavación y yo también la tenía porque estaba todo el día junto a Gupta, el único sin coartada era él ya que nadie podía confirmar su relato.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Francis y las joyas robadas?- pregunté sorprendido por lo que me estaba contando.

-Las joyas fueron devueltas a la tumba pero no se pudieron recuperar las de mayor valor… Francis en principio fue a la cárcel pero conseguí que le soltasen al demostrar su inocencia, aunque fue demasiado tarde… la gente ya sabía que "crimen" había cometido Francis y ya nadie quería solicitar su ayuda, por lo que tuvo que dimitir.

-Espera… si Francis fue inocente ¿Quién robó realmente las joyas?

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar Alfred… pero no creo que estén muy lejos- dijo mientras volvía a observar el pequeño escarabajo de oro.

Nada más terminar la conversación estábamos enfrente de la casa del francés. Bajamos rápido y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta que tocamos varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Rodeé la casa para observar por las ventanas, encontrándome con que la mayoría tenía las cortinas echadas. Cuando volví a la entrada me encontré a Arthur registrando una maceta del pequeño jardín y sacando una llave.

-Qué fácil eres de predecir _frog_- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Nos metimos en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Estaba en total silencio. Fuimos entrando con cuidado en cada una de las habitaciones del piso inferior y por lo que pude observar el francés tenía bastante buen gusto en la decoración quitando el hecho de que los colores que predominaban eran el rojo, rosa y salmón. Entramos en la última habitación completamente a oscuras debido a que las cortinas estaban echadas. Las abrí de un tirón pero no había nadie en la pequeña habitación que seguramente se usaba para tomar el té por las teteras y demás objetos que se encontraban allí. Francis seguía sin aparecer y el nerviosismo de ambos aumentaba. No es que me cayese muy bien, pero tampoco le deseaba la muerte a nadie y mucho menos en manos de un asesino.

-Francis ha muerto ¿verdad?- pregunté seriamente.

-Alfred, nunca des nada por evidente hasta que no lo veas con tus propios ojos- dijo posando sus ojos en mí.

Solo nos quedaba el piso de arriba por investigar. Nos giramos dispuestos a salir pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y un "_clic_" nos avisó de que alguien había echado la llave. Arthur se acercó rápidamente e intentó abrirla sin éxito.

-¡Arthur nos han encerrado!- dije poniéndome pálido.

-¡Maldita sea Alfred deja de decir lo obvio y llama al Scotland Yard!

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que lo haga! ¡Todavía no he desarrollado poderes telepáticos!

-¡El teléfono! ¡Hay un teléfono en aquella mesita!

Me dirigí hacia el teléfono pero al descolgarlo no daba señal. Seguí el cordón que conectaba la máquina a la luz y comprobé que estaba cortado. Me dirigí a Arthur para decírselo cuando sentí un pequeño mareo y los pies empezaban a fallarme. Arthur empezó a dar cabezadas y corrí a cogerlo antes de que cayese al suelo. Sus ojos volvieron a examinar de nuevo la habitación y empezó a maldecir por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Nos han tendido una trampa, ¿ves ese líquido de allí?- señaló a una jarra de un líquido transparente- no es agua… es un somnífero que al contacto con la luz se evapora rápidamente dejando en el aire pequeñas partículas. Todo este rato hemos estado respirándolo…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que noté que mis párpados pesaban más de lo normal. Me senté en el suelo, todavía sujetando a Arthur, para evitar caerme. Mi mente estaba hecha un lio y cada vez me costaba más trabajo estar consciente. Me fuí tumbando en el suelo y lo último que pude distinguir antes de caer dormido fue a alguien entrando con una larga bata blanca de médico.

o-o-o-o-o**  
><strong>

Un líquido frío golpeo mi cara despertándome de golpe. Tosí varias veces antes de poder abrir lentamente mis ojos. Mi visión estaba borrosa y sentía la boca pastosa por el efecto del somnífero. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Levanté la cabeza, encontrándome con alguien bastante familiar.

-Creí que nunca despertarías bella durmiente, da?- me dijo mientras dejaba el cubo de agua en el suelo.

-Pues menuda forma tienes de despertar a una princesa… esto… cómo te llamabas…

-Mi nombre es Iván, y creo que ya va siendo hora de que te lo aprendas ¿no crees da?

-No, no lo creo- escupí cerca de él.

- Jú, yo no me comportaría así estando en tu lugar, a menos que prefieras una muerte lenta- su mirada se iluminó.

Quise pegarle un puñetazo a esa estúpida cara rusa, pero me di cuenta que mis brazos y piernas estaban sujetas a una silla. Forcejeé tan fuerte como pude pero la cuerda estaba firmemente atada y cuanto más los movía para soltarme, más despellejaba inútilmente mis muñecas hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar.

-No te esfuerces, es inútil que te puedas soltar. Las cuerdas están hechas de un material llamado henequén*, y supongo que sabrás que es bastante resistente.

-Con que al final es cierto…eras tú quien ha estado detrás de las tres muertes…

-Así es… y no sabes lo que disfruté arrebatándoles la vida…

-¿Y quién te ayudó?- el ruso me miró extrañado- vamos, ahora no me lo vas a negar, el último asesinato fue más brutal que el de los otros dos.

-Digamos que el turco no quiso poner de su parte para una muerte más…"natural". Pero ahora eso no tiene importancia, ya que tú vas a ser el quinto cadáver.

-¿Quinto cadáver?- empecé a pensar más detenidamente y llegué a una conclusión que me hizo palidecer- no es posible- la sonrisa de Iván se iba ensanchando, mientras notaba como se iba toda la sangre de mi cara- ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho a Arthur!

Miré rápidamente la sala, solo estábamos nosotros dos.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo si vas a morir? Aunque déjame decirte que dentro de poco te reunirás con él, y no de forma física.

-"Es imposible"- pensé horrorizado- "es imposible que ese idiota haya muerto, se ha librado de situaciones peores, se ha reído miles de veces de la muerte, es absurdo que el gran Arthur Kirkland haya muerto".

-Al principio había pensado en acabar contigo lo antes posible para evitar "percances innecesarios" pero eso no es nada divertido- volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa dándose cuenta de mi estado- así que ¿por qué no jugamos un ratito da?

Antes de poder contestar me dio la espalda y salió de la habitación. Fuera a donde fuese me daba igual. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo? La única persona que me importaba en este maldito planeta estaba muerta y yo no había podido hacer nada para salvarla. Arthur tenía razón, no era un héroe, nunca lo había sido, ni nunca lo sería. Todo este tiempo fui un ingenuo. Varias lágrimas cayeron por mi cara mezclándose con el agua que me habían arrojado, aunque no pude saber si eran de tristeza, impotencia o rabia. Pude oír a lo lejos una puerta cerrarse y el sonido de unos pasos volviendo. No pude evitar pensar en qué me diría Arthur en estos momentos si me viese; seguramente se reiría de mí y me insultaría. Pero en vez de eso, una frase se formó en mi cabeza, la misma que me había dicho Arthur hace poco.

_-"Alfred, nunca des nada por evidente hasta que no lo veas con tus propios ojos."_

Sonreí.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? El ruso sin duda no destacaba por su sinceridad. Tenía que ponerme en acción antes de que volviera, por lo que empecé a observar la habitación detenidamente. Solo había un montón de cuerdas, cadenas oxidadas, humedad por todas partes y un cubo. Eso no me servía de mucho, pero algo en las cuerdas llamó mi atención. Estaban podridas debido a la humedad. Observé las que me mantenían atado.

-"Dios realmente existe"- pensé aliviado.

Al igual que las que estaban esparcidas por la habitación, las mías también estaban podridas, si aplicaba la fuerza suficiente… Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí liberarme los pies, pero cuando iba a empezar con las manos entró el ruso con una mesita auxiliar llena de instrumentos. Rápidamente pegué los pies a las patas de la silla simulando que todavía estaban atados. Y funcionó.

-¿Empezamos?- cogió uno de los instrumentos.

-Tú dirás.

-No vas a decir lo mismo cuando me supliques que pare.

Me quedé quieto y cuando vi que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le asesté una patada en su entrepierna, haciendo que éste dejara caer el instrumento y se doblase dolorido. Aprovechando ese momento, volví a centrarme en mis muñecas y, a pesar del dolor, empecé a tirar con fuerza de las cuerdas. No tardé mucho tiempo en soltarme, pero fue lo suficiente para darle tiempo al ruso a levantarse e intentar atacarme con una tubería bastante oxidada que arrancó de la pared. Esquivé el golpe tirándome al suelo y conseguí parar el segundo con una de las cadenas que cogí. Me incorporé rápidamente y corrí hacia la salida, pero mi huida fue interceptada con un placaje del ruso, haciendo que mi cabeza chocase contra la pared. Empecé a marearme y la boca me sabía a metal. Me llevé la mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe y pude notar que algo caliente se escurría entre mis dedos. Antes de poder reaccionar una mano me lanzó contra el suelo y empezó a apretar mi cuello con fuerza.

-Sabes, me he cansado de tanto jueguecito, así que vamos a acabar con esto de una vez da?

Empezó a apretar más fuerte cortándome la respiración. Maldita sea, esto no podía acabar así, pero era imposible zafarse de él, me superaba en fuerza física así que tendría que usar otro modo para salir de ésta. Miré hacia un lado y observé la mesita que estaba llena de instrumentos, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla.

Mi vista empezaba a nublarse y los pulmones me ardían pidiendo urgentemente algo oxígeno. Entonces fue cuando lo vi. Justo a un costado del ruso se encontraba el instrumento que se le había caído al suelo cuando le asesté el primer golpe. Deslicé lentamente la mano y lo agarré. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le clavé lo que yo creía que era la parte puntiaguda en la espalda. El dolor causó que soltara mi cuello de golpe y le asesté un puñetazo quitándomelo de encima. Tomé varias bocanadas de aire y me sujeté el cuello con dolor. Me di la vuelta y vi con horror que volvía a levantarse. ¿Pero este tío es realmente humano? Empecé a retroceder y el ruso se lanzó contra mí dispuesto a agarrar de nuevo mi cuello. Lo esquivé a duras penas y un fuerte golpe resonó por toda la habitación. Dirigí la mirada hacia el ruso. La mesita había quedado aplastada bajo su cuerpo y empezó a formarse un charco de sangre bajo su estómago. No quise averiguar si estaba vivo o no, salí de la habitación y fui directo a buscar a Arthur.

Nada más salir un largo pasillo se extendía a ambos lados. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Cogí el de la izquierda y abrí con cuidado una de las puertas. Al principio no pude distinguir exactamente lo que había en su interior, pero pronto todo encajó en mi cabeza.

-Estamos en el sótano la ópera- me dije a mí mismo.

En la habitación se encontraban una gran cantidad de decorados y trajes de las diferentes obras que se llevaban a cabo. Atravesé ese mar de ropa y pude escuchar dos voces conocidas sobre mi cabeza. Eran Arthur y Francis, ¡estaban vivos! Suspiré aliviado, pero la tranquilidad se esfumó de golpe al oír unas palabras del francés.

-Realmente debo admitir que eres muy bueno, has descubierto el plan en menos de 60 horas, justo como tú querías, e incluso descubriste quién llevó a cabo los asesinatos…pero… ¿descubriste quién era el cerebro de toda la operación? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿Quién movía los hilos entre las sombras?

-Yo…- Arthur titubeó.

-Te daré una pista… ¡era yo!- ahogué una exclamación- ¿Asombrado? Supongo que no… ya sospechabas de mí desde el principio o me equivoco…

-¿Por qué Francis? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?- preguntó Arthur con voz ronca.

-Simplemente quería saber qué se siente al estar en el otro bando… eso de atrapar a los asesinos y demás chorradas está muy bien pero sentía que no servía para eso… por otra parte también quería ver si era capaz de capturarte y veo que no ha salido nada mal…- se escuchó el sonido de una recarga.

-Jé, veo que te gusta marcarte faroles, no serás capaz de…

Se oyeron dos disparos y las balas atravesaron las tablas de madera situadas sobre mi cabeza. Tuve que taparme la boca para evitar gritar del susto. Instintivamente miré hacia arriba.

-Pues sí, soy capaz de dispararte, pero debí atarte a una silla como a tu amigo, sigues siendo igual de escurridizo.

-¿Alfred?

-No te preocupes _mon amie_, está en buenas manos, no creo que le duela mucho.

Se oyó de nuevo el sonido de recarga. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pero ¿qué?

-Yo que tú no gastaría tantas balas, esa pistola es de pequeño calibre, por lo tanto el tambor solo puede contener seis balas, y ya has gastado dos, te podrían hacer falta ¿no crees?- tuve la sensación de que Arthur me estaba explicando la situación.

-Has acertado, pero solo necesito una bala para acabar contigo y esta vez te aseguro que no fallaré.

Cogí varias cosas que encontré tiradas y empecé a ascender por unas escaleras que había en un lateral. Al subir me encontré justo detrás del gran telón de terciopelo del escenario. Me asomé cuidadosamente. Allí estaba Francis, con su horrible ropa afeminada y con la pistola en la mano apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Arthur. Cogí uno de los objetos, que era un plato y lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas contra el suelo. El sonido se intensificó mil veces debido al eco que producía el escenario. Francis dio un pequeño salto y disparó al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

-¿Quién hay ahí? ¿Eres tú Iván?

-"Una menos, quedan tres"

Francis empezó a acercarse peligrosamente al lugar donde estaba escondido. Cogí otro objeto y lo lancé lejos por detrás del telón, esta vez fue un ruido metálico el que provocó el estridente sonido haciendo que el francés girara sobre si mismo y dispara de nuevo.

-"Solo dos más"

Cuando iba a coger el siguiente objeto, un mareo repentino hizo que todo lo de mi alrededor se moviese peligrosamente. El dolor de la herida en la cabeza se intensificaba por momentos provocando que perdiese el equilibrio y tropezara con los objetos que había acumulado. Dos disparos cruzaron el escenario. Al principio creí que habían disparado a Arthur, pero un pequeño quemazón en mi brazo me indicaba lo contrario.

-"Menos mal que no tiene buena puntería"- pensé aliviado mientras me observaba- "solo me rozó".

A pesar de que el escenario seguía moviéndose a mis pies a causa del mareo, salí al encuentro de Francis. Si no actuaba ahora perdería cualquier oportunidad de salir vivos.

-Tú…- me miraba con una cara de terror- ¡deberías estar muerto!

Ignoré su comentario, ahora mismo solo tenía ojos para Arthur. Estaba tirado en el suelo, maniatado y no tenía muy buen aspecto, pero no había rastro de sangre ni heridas superficiales. Respiré aliviado.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia Francis. Ya no le quedaban balas pero no sabía si escondía algún truco bajo la manga, y no quería averiguarlo. Me acerqué a él lo más rápido que pude y cogí el cuello de su camisa antes de que huyera.

-¿A dónde… crees que… vas?- me costaba hablar y la sensación de mareo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Parece que nuestro _petit_ héroe no se encuentra muy bien- se rió.

-Creo que tú… te vas a sentir peor- le dije con ira.

Le asesté un puñetazo en el estomago dejándole inconsciente. Creí que de un momento a otro toda la ópera se llenaría de hombres armados, pero todo estaba en silencio. Solté al francés sin ninguna delicadeza y me dirigí tambaleando hacia Arthur que extrañamente había estado en silencio todo el tiempo. Empecé a desatar los nudos de las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado, pero me llevó más tiempo de lo que creía debido a que mi visión borrosa entorpecía mis movimientos.

-¿Qué has hecho idiota? Estás sangrando…- fue lo primero que me dijo Arthur nada más desatarlo.

-Solo pelearme contra un ruso- reí.

-Creí… creí que habías muerto…- a pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja pude oírlo perfectamente.

-¡Los _hero_ como yo no mueren!- dije inflando mis mejillas y cerrando los ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al notar como Arthur pasaba su mano suavemente por la herida de mi cabeza y luego descendía hasta mi cara. Su mano, que siempre solía estar cálida, ahora estaba helada y temblaba levemente. Entrecerré mis ojos para disfrutar más de esa caricia, pero un ruido hizo saltar mis alarmas, un ruido que conocía bastante bien.

El ruido de un arma al ser cargada.

Instintivamente abracé a Arthur cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo. El sonido de un disparo inundó la ópera entera, la cual volvió a sumirse en el silencio segundos más tarde.

-Maldito crio- maldijo una voz francesa.

De repente noté que mi cuerpo pesaba más que nunca y que me iba a caer de un momento a otro, pero unos delgados brazos me sostuvieron fuertemente y me acostaron en el frío suelo de madera.

-Alfred…Alfred…- una voz lejana no paraba de gritar mi nombre.

Pero yo tenía la mirada fija en el techo que ahora era un espectáculo de colores, como si de un caleidoscopio se tratase. Un dolor intenso me martilleaba el pecho constantemente.

-Me… duele…- pude balbucear. Tosí varias veces y un sabor metálico se apoderó de mi boca y garganta.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! - me gritaba una voz quebrada.

Me fijé en la figura que no paraba de insultarme y gritarme. Me encontré con esos ojos esmeraldas que siempre me habían atraído, inundados de lágrimas. ¿Por qué Arthur estaba llorando? No quería verlo así. Levanté pesadamente mi mano y limpié una lágrima que estaba cayendo por su cara. Un dolor punzante y abrasador inundó mi brazo provocando que cerrase fuertemente los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir todo a mi alrededor iba perdiendo color, el techo ahora era un juego de luces y sombras que se iban oscureciendo poco a poco. Empezaba a tener sueño y me costaba mantener mis párpados levantados. Lentamente me dejé arrastrar por esa tentación.

-¡Al…fred! Ni se t… ocurra ce…ar los oj….s, ¿m… oy…s?

La voz de Arthur sonaba cada vez más lejana y no pude entender muy bien la frase, pero ¿Porqué Arthur no quería dejarme dormir? Levemente notaba algunas gotas caer sobre mi cara. ¿Estaría lloviendo dentro de la ópera?

-"Je, eso es absurdo"- pensé.

-¡Por fa…or, al…gui…n! ¡mi…rda, m…erd…!

Terminé cerrando los párpados y, a pesar de que me dolía todo el cuerpo, me costaba respirar y Arthur no paraba de pronunciar mi nombre, la oscuridad terminó envolviéndome.

* * *

><p>¿Alguien se esperaba lo de Francis? xDD Bueno, en el proximo capitulo Arthur aclarará todo lo que a ocurrido hasta ahora y en qué pistas se ha basado para unirlo todo =)<p>

*es un material natural que tiene una gran resistencia pero se pudre con facilidad.

y aquí os pongo las frases que dice Arthur por si alguien no lo ha entendido ^^

-¡Alfred! Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos, ¿me oyes?

-¡Por favor, alguien! ¡Mierda, mierda!

Gracias por leer!


	8. Elemental

Hola a todas! Pues aquí dejo el último capitulo de mi fic =) lo primero... ¡perdón por la tardanza! pero hacer el final del fic me costó un montón... X.x

No me creo todavía que lo haya terminado... O.o la verdad es que echaré de menos comerme la cabeza y buscar diferentes venenos y métodos para asesinar (espero que mis padres no vean nunca mi ordenador o se van a creer que voy a cometer un asesinato ^^U)

Agradecimiento a mis dos beta readers por su arduo esfuerzo de soportarme y corregir mis errores! =DD gracias **A-chan** y **C-chan**!

_**Aviso:**_ contiene **lemon**.

_**Diclaimer:**_ tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño y señor...

Enjoy! =D

* * *

><p>Incluso teniendo los ojos cerrados pude notar que había bastante luz en el sitio donde me encontraba. Me puse tenso, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, ni tampoco recordaba lo que había sucedido. Pude percibir que una tela bastante suave cubría mi cuerpo y el ruido de los muelles de una cama rechinaron bajo mi peso cuando me removí. Noté que alguien se dirigía hacia a mí y me cogía mi mano derecha.<p>

-¿Alfred?- preguntó una voz ronca.

Lentamente abrí los ojos adaptándome a la claridad de la sala. Tardé un poco en poder enfocar con normalidad y otro poco para saber donde estaba.

Mi habitación.

Confuso dirigí mi mirada hacía la persona que tenía al lado; era pálido, con el pelo de un rubio cenizo, grandes cejas y unos ojos verdes que conocía bastante bien.

-Ar…Arthur…- me costaba hablar.

-Por fin despiertas- su mano se aferró más a la mía.

Me quise incorporar para estar más cómodo, pero un fuerte dolor sacudió mi cuerpo obligándome a cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Alfred!

-Es-estoy bien…- dije mientras me reponía del dolor- ¿Qu-qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué... me duele todo el cuerpo?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme, imágenes de la pelea con el ruso y Francis empezaron a rellenar las lagunas de mi memoria, provocándome un leve dolor de cabeza. Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Rápidamente Arthur separó su mano de la mía y no pude evitar soltar un bufido de fastidio.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien.

-¡Antonio! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le miré sorprendido.

-¡Vaya estás despierto! ¿No te dije que me llamases de inmediato en cuanto despertase?- miró acusadamente a Arthur.

-Acaba de despertar ahora mismo, ¿cómo demonios iba a darme tiempo a llamarte?- se defendió Arthur.

-Mmm ya veo...- dijo Antonio mientras dejaba su maletín en el suelo- a ver cómo está mi paciente.

-Estoy perfectamente, no necesito ningún médico- dije volviendo a intentar incorporarme.

-Pues lamento decirte que sí que lo necesitas- Antonio me impidió levantarme y se puso el fonendoscopio en los oídos- déjame auscultarte.

Dicho eso me desabrochó la camisa del pijama. Abrí los ojos de la impresión al ver mi pecho cubierto totalmente de vendas blancas y alguna que otra magulladura.

Una vez terminado de auscultarme, se dispuso a revisar mi cabeza que también estaba vendada. Retiró la venda con suavidad y revisó la herida.

-La herida se está cerrando- dijo Antonio con una sonrisa- pero todavía la tienes que llevar vendada para evitar infecciones.

El médico empezó a hacer algunas anotaciones en un papel que supuse que era mi historial.

-¿Porqué no estoy en un hospital?- me dije para mí mismo pero Antonio lo escuchó.

-Cierta persona se negaba a separarse de ti y ya sabes que los hospitales tienen horarios de visita- dijo en un susurro para evitar que Arthur lo oyese- por lo que en cuanto terminó la operación y estuviste estable exigió que te trajésemos aquí.

No pude evitar mirar de reojo a Arthur que observaba ensimismado el nublado cielo londinense a través de la ventana.

-Sinceramente nunca hubiese creído que ese chico vendara tan bien- comentó Antonio mientras examinaba mis brazo izquierdo que también estaba vendado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Arthur ha estado vendándote y cuidando de tus heridas todos estos días, se negaba a que lo hiciese una enfermera…

-¿Qué Arthur ha hecho qué? Espera… ¿has dicho días?- no lograba salir de mi asombro, en mi vida hubiese pensado que Arthur haría algo así.

-Lo que oyes, él mismo se ofreció a cuidarte a pesar de que los primeros días necesitabas atención de 24 horas.

-¿Cuántos días he estado inconsciente?- pregunté con miedo.

-Dos semanas y tres días- suspiró- entraste en coma y… sinceramente… tenía mis dudas de que volvieras a despertar- su voz sonó triste, pero rápidamente se recompuso como él solo sabía hacer- bueno, pero eso ya no importa, ahora estás despierto y estás mejorando.

-Sí… supongo- dije con una sonrisa.

-Todavía puedo llamar a una enfermera para que te cuide- Antonio sonrió con picardía.

-No gracias, prefiero que Arthur se encargue de mí- dije sinceramente.

-Te entiendo, te entiendo- asintió con la cabeza- yo también hubiese elegido lo mismo.

-¿Todavía vas detrás de él?... ya sabes el policía ese que siempre va con Ludwing… erm cómo se llamaba…

-¿Te refieres a mi Lovino?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Eso! Espera… ¿has dicho "mi"?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Así es y he quedado con él dentro de una hora- dijo mientras miraba el reloj de bolsillo- así que me voy despidiendo. Arthur te dejo los vendajes a ti- el nombrado asintió y Antonio salió por la puerta con un _adiós_ en su idioma natal.

Arthur se acercó y se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama. Abrió el botiquín que seguramente le había dejado Antonio y empezó a vendarme la cabeza con las vendas que sacó de ahí.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada de mi cabeza.

-Más o menos… sobre todo me encuentro sin fuerzas- dije con una sonrisa.

La voz de Arthur sonaba cansada y se podían ver dos líneas negras bajo sus ojos, seguramente por no haber dormido en varios días.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- preguntó cuando terminó de vendarme.

-No, estoy bien… oye Arthur… ¿Qué me pasó? Y ¿Qué ha pasado durante todo el tiempo que estaba inconsciente?

-Te lo contaré todo cuando estés mejor, ahora tienes que descansar- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros Alfred, descansa- dicho eso cerró la puerta.

Antes de que se marchase pude jurar que en sus ojos había tristeza contenida.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidos ya que me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y solo me despertaba para comer o para que Antonio me hiciese la revisión de las heridas. Una tarde, harto de la poca información que tenía se lo volví a preguntar a Arthur.

-¿Otra vez con el tema?- gruñó Arthur.

-¡Vamos! Ni que fuese un niño al que no se le puede decir nada. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me expliques todo lo que pasó en la ópera y qué demonios pinta Francis en todo el asunto.

Arthur me miró muy serio durante un rato, hasta que por fin, con un suspiro se sentó junto a mi cama.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-Por Francis, ¿por qué hizo todo eso?

-Supongo que no era la persona que aparentaba, siguiente pregunta.

-_What_? ¡Pero si no me has dicho nada!

-Ni lo necesitas saber, siguiente pregunta o dejo de contestarte.

-Vale, vale- dije molesto, ¿por qué tanto secretismo con Francis?- Pues… en la ópera escuché de Francis que tú sabías desde el principio que había sido él el autor de todas las muertes… ¿Es cierto que sospechabas de él?

-Desde el principio no…- sus ojos volvieron a entristecerse- ¿Te acuerdas de la invitación que recibimos para ir a la cena de Kiku?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver la invitación con todo esto?

-Todo. En cuanto la leí supe que no la había enviado Kiku por tres cosas; la primera fue una bastante evidente y es que en la carta, te nombraba como mi "amigo" pero tú también compartes amistad con él, la segunda fue el tipo de letra, Kiku es zurdo y la persona que escribió la invitación era sin duda diestra por la forma de escribir y la tercera fue por la tinta china utilizada. La tinta china se compone de carbón vegetal muy finamente molido, que se apelmaza y compacta con algún tipo de pegamento con base acuosa, como resinas vegetales o algunos extractos animales. Kiku siempre ha utilizado el árbol de cerezo para crear su propia tinta y la utilizada en la invitación no estaba hecha a base de ese árbol.

-¿Y por qué sospechaste de Francis?

-¿Te acuerdas del crêpe que nos sirvió?- asentí extrañado- era la misma letra que la de la invitación.

-Es-espera, ¿estás seguro de eso?- pregunté asombrado.

-Totalmente, nunca dudaría de mi capacidad de observación.

-¿Entonces… fue él el que cometió los tres asesinatos?

-No, el solo los planeó, el ejecutor es Iván.

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo los asesinó?

-El turco es bastante obvio, murió por un golpe en la cabeza con la barra metálica; para el coreano utilizó veneno, concretamente arsénico que se puede extraer fácilmente de los venenos para ratas. Los síntomas de esta clase de veneno se pueden confundir fácilmente con los del cólera.

-¿Entonces Im Yong no murió por cólera?

-No, Iván estuvo administrándole arsénico en el agua del coreano durante la expedición a la India, envenenándolo poco a poco y así simular que cogió el cólera allí. Una vez en Londres, solo tuvo que aumentar la cantidad para matarlo definitivamente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la calle interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Seguramente es Antonio…- dijo Arthur mientras se levantaba e iba a abrir la puerta. Minutos más tarde oí como subían las escaleras.

-Alfred tienes visita- anunció Arthur entrando en la habitación.

-Buenos días Alf…

-Un…un…¡UN FANTASMA!- grité desde mi cama notando que mi cara se ponía pálida.

-P-pero Alfr…

-Lo… lo siento señor fantasma, sé que no fui muy bueno en el diagnóstico ¡perdóname!

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas Alfred?

-¡Pero es que no le ves! Es el fantasma de Kiku que viene a torturarme por ser un mal médico- dije señalando al japonés que estaba en la puerta.

-No es un fantasma.

-_What_! Pero si Kiku está muerto… sin ofender- añadí lo último mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-No lo está, todo fue un engaño de Francis e Iván, utilizaron _Rhododendron ponticum*_ para disminuirle las constantes vitales…

-Y simular una muerte- añadí mirando fijamente a Kiku.

-Me alegro de verle Alfred-san.

o-o-o-o-o

-Erm… ¿Puede alguien explicarme todo esto?- pregunté cada vez más confundido.

Arthur miró rápidamente a Kiku y éste asintió mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de mi cuarto.

-Alfred-san, supongo que se preguntará por qué todos los demás han sido asesinados y yo no- asentí lentamente- el objetivo principal de Francis-san e Iván-san era recuperar las joyas robadas en la expedición que se llevó a cabo hace años en Egipto.

-Arthur me habló sobre ello.

-Entonces sabrás que Francis-san fue el principal sospecho y, que después de todo, no se consiguió recuperar todas la joyas robadas.

-Sí…

-Francis lo hizo por venganza- dijo de repente Arthur mientras traía una bandeja con tres tazas de té- él sabía perfectamente que los otros miembros de la expedición habían robado las joyas más caras y mientras ellos se hacían ricos, él era discriminado por la población por un robo que no cometió, fin del asunto.

Arthur estaba bastante cabreado por lo que decidí no preguntar nada hasta que Kiku se marchó de la casa.

-¿Por qué mantuvo a Kiku con vida?- pregunté mientras Arthur recogía las tazas.

-Descubrió el paradero de las joyas en las otras dos víctimas, pero de Kiku no sabía nada… lo mantuvo con vida para sacarle esa información. Lo único que tuvo que hacer es disminuir sus constantes vitales y luego dormirlo con cloroformo para hacer parecer una muerte natural.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Claro, pero no te aseguro que la responda- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué… evitas hablar sobre Francis?- pregunté lentamente.

Arthur se quedó de pie, mirándome con esas dos esmeraldas que me hacía estremecer.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido traicionado por un amigo? Pues así es cómo me siento yo ahora mismo con él…- dijo seriamente- ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Bueno… me gustaría saber qué pasó conmigo después de que me desmayara en la ópera… si soy sincero no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó allí dentro…- noté cómo Arthur se ponía tenso.

-Ya… supongo que querrás saber los detalles…está bien…- Arthur dejó la bandeja con las tazas sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó sobre la cama mirando fijamente a la ventana- Francis te disparó en el hombro y los médicos tardaron un rato en llegar y atenderte, por lo que perdiste mucha sangre… demasiada…- su voz sonaba apagada- estuviste varias veces entre la vida y la muerte y cuando por fin estabas estable un maldito médico me comunicó que estabas en coma… y… que lo más probable es que no despertaras…-la voz se le quebró y pude apreciar que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ar-Arthur…- murmuré.

-Dios… si realmente no llegaras a despertar yo… yo…

No aguantaba más, verlo así era demasiado doloroso para mí, así que lo agarré del brazo y lo abracé. Al principio noté que se ponía tenso, pero luego él correspondió mi abrazo, pasando las manos alrededor de mi cuello y enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro sano. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que Arthur se calmó, separándose lentamente y mirándome con los ojos todavía vidriosos. Posé mi mano en su cara, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas con mi pulgar y viendo cómo sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo. Acerqué mi cara un poco a la suya, notando cómo su respiración chocaba contra mi piel. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa pero, conforme yo acortaba la distancia entre nuestros rostros, los fue cerrando lentamente hasta que posé suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio fue un beso tímido y lento, donde pude sentir el roce suave y cálido de los labios de Arthur con sabor a té y canela. Poco a poco el beso fue cogiendo intensidad. Arthur colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y enredó sus dedos en el nacimiento de mis cabellos, mientras por mi parte rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo recosté sobre mí, aumentando el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Empecé a lamer y morder lentamente su labio inferior pidiendo profundizar aun más el beso, obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño gemido. Arthur abrió un poco más su boca e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad, explorándola y buscando sus puntos sensibles mientras su lengua perseguía a la mía. Ambos jadeamos al separarnos por la falta de aire, mientras un hilo de saliva todavía nos mantenía unidos.

-Al…Alfred- susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Empecé a besarle la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Arthur se aferró más a mí depositando su cara de nuevo en mi hombro y gimiendo por lo bajo, provocando que su respiración agitada chocase directamente sobre mi piel. Bajé hasta su cuello, el cual lamí y mordí hasta dejar una marca visible y sacándole más de esos deliciosos gemidos que me estaban volviendo loco lentamente.

Deslicé una mano bajo su camisa, acariciando lentamente su espalda y notando cómo su piel se erizaba bajo mi contacto; mientras, con la otra, desabroché los primeros botones de su camisa y empecé a besar su hombro y clavícula.

Quise apartar la sábana y cambiar de posición, pero un dolor me recorrió el hombro sacándome un gemido de dolor, alertando a Arthur.

-¡Estúpido, no hagas esfuerzos!

-¡Pe…pero yo quiero estar arriba!- me quejé mientras hacía un puchero.

-Bueno… no creo que sea tan malo estar abajo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Dicho esto atacó mi boca con más pasión pero dejando el mínimo peso sobre mí. No pude evitar lanzar un gruñido de protesta, yo quería sentirlo más cerca, quería sentir su calor, su respiración agitada, su corazón…

Todo.

Con varias patadas me deshice de las sábanas y abrí un poco las piernas colocando a Arthur entre ambas y apretando su cadera contra la mía. Ambos jadeamos en medio del beso al notar chocar nuestras entrepiernas, que poco a poco iban despertándose.

Empezamos a desabrocharnos la camisa el uno al otro todavía con la respiración entrecortada por el anterior beso. Los ojos de Arthur se entristecieron cuando terminó de desabrocharme el pijama, mostrando mi pecho lleno de vendas. Pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre el blanco vendaje seguido de sus labios hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Desabrochó la cremallera y sacó mi entrepierna sin ningún pudor, envolviéndola con sus pequeñas manos. Cerré los ojos al sentir que empezaba a deslizar su mano de arriba abajo con lentitud. El placer que sentía lo empecé a expresar con pequeños suspiros y algún gemido que salía de mis labios sin darme cuenta. De repente dejó de masturbarme pero su mano todavía sujetaba mi miembro. Extrañado abrí los ojos y vi con horror como Arthur se había colocado sobre mí y empezaba a bajar sus caderas. Lo detuve con un jadeo cuando sentí que mi erección tocaba su entrada.

-¿No quieres…continuar?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo… pero no puedes hacerlo así.

-¿Los hombres no hacen el amor de esta manera?- me miró interrogante- ya sabes… es el único orificio que tenemos y…

-Sí, sí- le corté rápidamente antes de que empezase a lanzar algunas de sus teorías- pero si lo haces de esta manera te dolerá, primero tengo… tengo que prepararte- no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Prepararme?

No dejé que siguiese hablando, le empecé a besar de nuevo y en un momento de despiste cambié las posiciones quedando él debajo de mí. Ahogué un quejido de dolor pero mi cara tendría que ser un poema por la expresión de Arthur.

-¡I-idiota! ¡Se te van a reabrir las heridas!- dijo mientras me intentaba empujar para volver a como estábamos antes.

-¡Ah, cállate! No soy tan débil como tú crees.

Besé su cuello y pecho, mientras con una mano empecé a masturbarle. Primero lentamente, recorriendo toda su longitud y buscando los puntos sensibles de esa zona para luego ir cogiendo velocidad. Arthur ya ni se preocupaba de bajar la voz o disimular sus gemidos que llenaban la habitación. Fui bajando lentamente la cabeza por su torso, dejando besos y saliva por donde pasaba hasta llegar a su pelvis. La mordí varias veces dejando marcas y me coloqué cerca de su miembro. Arthur me miró con los ojos entreabiertos, lágrimas de placer resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras seguía jadeando. Sonreí y sin previo aviso empecé a lamer su hombría de arriba abajo observando cada reacción que mostraba su cara. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior ahogando lo que seguramente habría sido otro de sus suculentos jadeos.

Yo quería seguir escuchándolo y lo conseguiría.

En una subida, me dediqué a lamerle la punta, del cual emanaban pequeñas gotas blancas y segundos más tarde me lo fui introduciendo en la boca, muy lentamente. Estaba caliente y húmedo debido a mi saliva y el presemen. Mientras volvía a subir y bajar noté cómo Arthur me agarraba el pelo y me marcaba el ritmo. Lo seguí con gusto ya que empezaba a volver a oír esa vocecita ronca pronunciar mi nombre una y otra vez. Sus caderas comenzaron a temblar, indicándome que pronto se vendría por lo que me separé.

-¿Al…ah…Alfred?

Volví a besarle la boca, juntando de nuevo nuestras lenguas y seguí masturbándole con mi mano hasta que terminó. El líquido era tibio y pegajoso pero no era una sensación desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

-Arthur, voy a dilatarte- le avisé, abriendo sus piernas un poco.

Asintió todavía con la respiración agitada. Empecé a tantear hasta encontrar su entrada e introduje mi dedo índice utilizando su semen como lubricante. Noté cómo los músculos de su ano se contraían por la presencia de mi dedo. Arthur estaba demasiado tenso cómo para poder dilatarlo y no pensaba entrar sin prepararlo, ya que lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Tenía que relajarlo pero cómo. Me fijé en los dos pezones rosados. No había tocado todavía esa zona y recordaba que era una parte muy sensible. Sin esperar más me dirigí a ellos y los empecé a lamer y morder con cuidado.

-Ah…¡ah! Mnngh…- Arthur volvía a jadear y la presión alrededor de mi dedo disminuía.

Seguí entreteniéndole mientras introducía mi segundo dedo. Éste se deslizó más rápido dentro de su cavidad y me permitió dilatar la zona con más facilidad.

Cuando creí que más o menos estaba listo, saqué los dedos y me situé entre sus piernas abriéndolas un poco más para poder entrar.

-¿Estás…listo?- pregunté.

-N-no me preguntes esas co-cosas ah…ah…

Me reí un poco y deposité un fugaz beso en sus labios. Lentamente y con precaución comencé a deslizarme dentro de él, observando cuidadosamente sus expresiones. Escuché un pequeño sollozo que hizo saltar mis alarmas, deteniéndome de golpe. Sus ojos volvían a estar fuertemente cerrados pero su cara mostraba dolor y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas de la cama.

-Arthur ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Agitó la cabeza, negando. Le besé mientras seguía introduciendo mi miembro y no pude retener un suspiro de placer cuando estaba dentro completamente. Le retiré el flequillo de la frente, pegado por el sudor, y deposité un beso. Dejé un poco de tiempo para que Arthur se acostumbrara, y me indicó moviendo sus caderas que estaba listo. Empecé con embestidas lentas y pausadas, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo para poder sentir mejor su piel y su calor. Pude apreciar en su rostro que el dolor iba desapareciendo animándome a aumentar el vaivén. Mi respiración estaba agitada, varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi cara y pecho y sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir en cualquier momento. El dolor de mis heridas había sido sustituido por el placer de estar dentro de él, era una sensación placentera, incluso mágica, nunca pensé que podría perder la cordura por alguien y dejarme arrastrar de aquella manera. Arthur rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, lo que me permitió llegar más dentro de él, hasta el punto de tocar esa zona sensible que le hizo gritar de placer. Seguí insistiendo en esa zona mientras ambos pronunciábamos el nombre del otro entre gemido y besos desenfrenados.

-Ar-Arthur…Arthur… no puedo más…- gemí con voz ronca mientras sentía un cosquilleo en mi pelvis.

-Dentro…quiero ¡ah! que te corras… den-tro… ¡AH! ¡AH!

-Tsk… menudo caballero estás…hecho…- reí por lo bajo mientras aumentaba más el ritmo.

Ambos llegamos al clímax con un gemido. Dejé caer mi cuerpo lentamente sobre su pecho. Podía escuchar perfectamente el latido acelerado de su corazón y su respiración todavía excitada chocaba contra mi piel estremeciendome. Saqué con cuidado mi miembro y me tumbé a su lado tapándonos con la sábana. Empecé a besarle cariñosamente por la cara mientras se regulaban mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

-¿Te duelen… las heridas?- me preguntó Arthur mientras me devolvía algún beso con los ojos somnolientos por el cansancio.

-No, estoy bien- acerqué más su cuerpo tibio al mío, rodeándole con los brazos y depositando su cabeza en mi pecho.

El verdor de sus ojos fue desapareciendo tras los párpados hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. Me quedé observándolo. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana mostrándome su rostro dormido y sonrojado. Bajo sus ojos todavía se podía observar unas pequeñas ojeras de los días que pasó sin dormir, cuidándome. Cada vez que pensaba que Arthur hizo eso por mí, me sentía tan feliz, tan… afortunado de tenerle a mi lado.

-Te quiero tanto…- murmuré mientras le daba un beso en el cabello y me dejaba llevar por el cansancio.

o-o-o-o-o

La luz de la mañana se colaba a través de la ventana y se clavaban como agujas sobre mis ojos cerrados. Me removí incómodo y me dispuse a cambiar de posición cuando noté algo cálido junto a mí. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, encontrándome a Arthur durmiendo profundamente en mi cama. La luz del sol iluminaba su rostro y sus hombros descubiertos, dándole un tono más pálido de lo habitual, y sus cabellos desordenados adquirían tonos dorados. Sus párpados estaban suavemente cerrados y su respiración acompasada levantaba levemente mis sábanas.

-"F-fue real…No…no fue un sueño"- pensé atónito mientras no apartaba la vista de Arthur- "¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

Empecé a darle las gracias. Por fin había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sentía por él, había soñado tantas veces con este momento… y ahí estaba, durmiendo entre mis sábanas, junto a mí. Sin lugar a dudas era el día más feliz de mi vida aunque…

Él sentía lo mismo ¿verdad?

Definitivamente tenía que ser así, sino se hubiese negado desde el principio o me hubiese pateado y pegado la paliza de mi vida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es imposible decirle que no a mi heroico yo…- dije en voz alta mientras me reía suavemente.

Mi risa fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un suspiro de tristeza. ¿Quién podía asegurarme que correspondía mis sentimientos? Y ¿por qué ahora? y si… ¿y si solo lo hizo por pena o culpabilidad? ¿y si lo hicimos por que se sintió presionado? ¿O por qué estaba herido? ¿Y si para él ha sido un error y ya no quiere volverme a ver después de esto?

-"Si él me odiase yo…"- pensé mientras enterraba la cabeza entre mis rodillas al notar que mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Un pequeño gruñido salió de los labios de Arthur sacándome de mis pensamientos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces.

-Bu-buenos días Artie…- saludé tenso mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas rápidamente.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- preguntó somnoliento mientras se incorporaba.

-Erm… en realidad estamos en la mía… ya sabes…anoche… tú y yo… yo y tú…

Arthur me miró sin entender. Cuando terminó de incorporarse lanzó un pequeño jadeo mientras cerraba sus párpados fuertemente.

-Arthur ¿estás bien?- pregunté preocupado.

Asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban visiblemente. Se tumbó de nuevo cubriéndose más con las sábanas y clavando la mirada en el techo. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación que minutos más tarde fue interrumpido por la voz de Arthur.

-Sinceramente yo… siempre me he considerado heterosexual- dijo Arthur sin apartar la mirada del techo y dejándome helado.

-Ya… veo…- murmuré tristemente mientras agachaba la mirada- su-supongo que lo de ayer fue un error… no- hice una pausa mientras cogía aire-… no volverá a suceder…

-¡Pero de qué estás hablando imbécil!- me gritó de pronto Arthur

-Tú mismo lo acabas de decir ¿no? Prefieres las mujeres…- dije con voz dolida y notando cómo las lágrimas volvían a acudir.

Los ojos de Arthur brillaron de ira y me agarró bruscamente el cuello de mi pijama, acercándome peligrosamente a su cara.

-Alfred, quiero que te queda claro una cosa, sí, es cierto, me gustan las mujeres y cuanto más delantera mejor, pero eso no quita el hecho de lo que yo siento por ti…- empezó a ruborizarse poco a poco- es decir… ya sabes… nunca haría esto con otro hombre que no seas tú, más bien lo golpearía y... ¡Joder tú me entiendes!

Soltó el cuello de mi pijama y salió de la cama lentamente mientras se colocaba la camisa.

-¿Y… qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunté curioso.

-Sostener tu cuerpo inconsciente y sangrando a punto de morir- no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de la impresión- ¿sabes Alfred? Hay una frase muy famosa que dice "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Nunca te había considerado algo más que un amigo pero… desde ese momento todo cambió. Empecé a imaginarme un mundo sin tus tonterías, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos…sin ti… y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti iba más allá de la simple amistad- se levantó sin mirarme dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que tú también me quieres?- pregunté mientras sonreía.

Arthur se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, giró lentamente su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa pícara y sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraron con intensidad a la vez que me decía:

-Elemental, mi querido Alfred.

* * *

><p>*Rhododendron ponticum o rododendro: la miel de esta planta produce intoxicación pero es raramente fatal y no dura generalmente más de 24 horas. La enfermedad induce generalmente a vértigos, debilidad, transpiración excesiva, náusea, y vomitos poco después de injerir la miel tóxica. Otros síntomas que pueden ocurrir son tensión arterial baja, el braquiritmia (lentitud del golpe del corazón asociado a una irregularidad en el ritmo del corazón...)<p>

He visto que la gente a mostrado bastante interés en la relación pasada entre Francis y Arthur... en principio no quería explicar mucho sobre esos dos ya que quería centrarme en la trama principal peeeero he pensado en hacer un **extra** a partir de que Alfred queda inconsciente por el disparo y sería desde el punto de vista de Arthur... =) así que todavía me queda un capitulo por subir ^W^

**SatsuKiraiX**: espero que no hayas cogido una indegestión por comer tantas galletitas... TT_TT

**damis2369**: dios, dime que tu estabilidad mental está bien y que has podido dormir ;o; y perdón por haber tardado en subir el capi... gomenasai!

**Mara-tan:** muchas gracias mara y lara por comentar =) ¡me alegro de que os haya gustado el fic!

**aimyOtaku**: ¡nunca podría matar a Alfred! y si lo hiciese lo reviviría de cualquier manera... ;o;

**RoSavery**: me alegro de que te encante la historia =D me hace super feliz que la gente diga eso TT^TT *llora de felicidad*

**MyobiXhitachiin:** see Francis es un bastardo ¬¬ como habrás visto no he matado a Alfred (es imposible que lo mate... es demasiado mono para hacerle eso ;^;)

**Yumi-chaan:** no sabes lo que me alegró tu vuelta TT^TT espero que te haya gustado el fic! =) (espero con muchas ganas que actulices tu fic! =D)

Gracias a todos! y también a la gente anónima que lee!


End file.
